Break
by FieryFiction
Summary: The Hetalia characters brave through another horror fic in which Alfred and friends struggle not to be killed by a psychotic teacher who apparently has a connection to the American's past. CRAPPY FIC
1. Chapter 1

**Fiery: Summary- The Hetalians get to live through another High School AU. This time though they get to enjoy the company of a homocidal sycopath during the entirty of their Spring Break trapped in the school. USUK, Spamano, Gerita, PruCan, FranCan, JapanxGreece, TurkeyxJapan. Yeah summary sucks.**

**Summary: *cries*  
**

* * *

Chapter One

Spring Break. It was coming and Alfred couldn't wait for that last bell to ring. He sat in his last period class, Study Hall, goofing off with Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, and Tino, who felt out of place with the louder bunch. The four teens were laughing, throwing paper, and just overall goofing off. They rather enjoyed last period all of them even the kids who seemed to look sick at the sight of the school's "Bad Touch Trio". By the middle of the class period rain was pouring down relentlessly. The American student of the group jumped out of his skin when thunder erupted around them and the power shut down. Screams erupted from the girls, there was a loud crash followed by two thuds, and then what Alfred guessed to be a curse in German. Gilbert had fallen out of his chair, either that or Alfred had again and fallen on his poor friend. That would've explained the sensation of air blowing around him when the room went dark.

"Alfred, you dick, get off!" The "pure bread" Prussian growled.

The American laughed, "Sorry man." He got to his feet. Something felt odd, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Everyone calm down!" The teacher shouted, making Alfred tune into the chaos around him. Tino was whimpering with Francis while Antonio continued texting, probably that Lovino guy he liked, unaware as to what had happened. "Antonio!" Their teacher called once she achieved silence from the class.

"Um, it was 'C'?" The Spaniard offered weakly.

"Cut the crap I know you were texting. Give-" She was cut off by a light swinging into view to shine right on her face. "Turn that off. No wait don't! Just keep it out of my face."

"Sorry mam, I was coming by to see if you had any torches, Mr. Valian doesn't have any and the students don't dare use their phones like some of the kids in this class." The student body president pointed his glare at Antonio who had resumed texting. Tino nudged Antonio.

"What?" The Spaniard whispered keeping his gaze on the Finish boy.

Tino was trying to avoid talking and was gesturing for Antonio to put his phone away. His hands were flailing everywhere and he accidentally smacked Alfred in the eye. Wait in the eye? The American cursed. That's what felt odd, the pressure that usually rested against his ears and nose was gone and so were his glassed. "God dammit! Hey Artie you mind letting me borrow that flashlight for a sec? My glasses fell off."

The Brit blushed a bit, "You git! My name is 'Arthur' not 'Artie'." Arthur sent a death glare at Alfred while walking over to hand him the light. He held the flashlight out to the other teen who took it eagerly.

"Thanks man!" Alfred piped before disappearing under desks. A couples seconds later there was a loud thud and the American voice ringing out, "Son of a bitch!"

"What was that Jones?" The teacher threatened.

"Nothing mom," Alfred replied. "Fuck I mean- Shit I mean- Dammit I mean- Gah, I give up!"

The class was roaring with laughter at Alfred's pain. The teacher and Arthur looked beside themselves' with rage. Arthur snapped at the class who went dead silent as the teacher called out, "Detention for you and Antonio."

Alfred felt his heart sink. What? Detention. She couldn't his mom would kill him, especially for his glasses which were now just frames. The American looked up from the broken remains of the lenses to notice a certain Briton staring at his with a slightly sad face. "Need any help?" he offered.

Alfred just shook his head and sighed. "Nothing you could help with." The American climbed out from under the desk to see students wandering in the hall beyond the door. He couldn't make out any of them. All that was visible were colorful blurs and because he couldn't see them the horror addict started to shiver with worry. What if those weren't students? What if they were zombies or some shit like that? What if they were people with head crabs? Alfred immediately stopped when a slim hand was on his shoulder. The worried American turned his head to look at Arthur.

"You okay?" The worried Briton asked.

"Y-yeah," Alfred stuttered. Why was he being so kind? Arthur typically acted like he disdained the American with every fiber of his being. Maybe he was finally warming up to the awesomeness that is Alfred F. Jones.

"Awwwww," Francis and Gilbert cooed in unison.

"Aren't they such a cute couple?" Gilbert teased.

"Just adorable!" Francis laughed wrapping his arms around the fully flushed Brit who had just removed his hand.

"Belt up! We are not a couple," Arthur tried to dignify himself, shoving the French student's arm off of him shoulders.

"Sure you aren't," Francis winked at the poor unfortunate soul and draped himself over him again.

Alfred just laughed, causing the Brit to flush more. The teacher walked up behind the duo struggling. "Looks like you'll be joining Jones and Carriedo in detention." She smiled when she saw the Frenchman shrink away from Arthur.

Gilbert laughed. "Sucker!"

"You're joining them too Beilshmidt," she chided.

"I already have detention though. I actually have three hours racked up from today. You're not going to make me stay here until nine are you?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes I am."

"Bitch."

"What was that?"

"Sorry Bitch Queen," Gilbert bowed, keeping up the awesome act.

The whole class was laughing besides Arthur who elbowed Alfred in the side. "Belt up all of you!" The class got completely silent.

"What is going on in here?" The principal burst in.

"These four idiots as usual sir," Arthur gestured to the school's "Bad Touch Trio" and Alfred.

"What did I do?" Alfred snapped at him.

"Enough!" The tall man with long blond hair stalked in. "Class is dismissed." Everyone quickly gathered their stuff and sped out into the hallway. "Except for you five." He said grabbing the Spaniard's shirt collar and pulling him back into the classroom, blocking the way for Gilbert, Francis, Alfred and Arthur who wasn't even going to attempt to leave. "Arthur take this group to the Detention Hall."

"Yessir," Arthur nodded and grabbed Alfred's arm and Gilbert's shirt collar. He started dragging to two teens to the Detention Hall. Half way there with Francis and Antonio walking in front of him, Arthur spotted one of the officers in the Student Council. "Ludwig!" He called the other teen over.

As soon as Ludwig's eyes fell on his brother he frowned. He wasn't a "pure bred" Prussian like Gilbert. He had been adopted from Germany by Gilbert's family. "What did he do this time?" the blond teen sighed.

"Several things apparently," Arthur sighed, handing the albino to his brother.

"Hey Bruder," the Prussian gave his sick, twisted looking smile.

"I'm not going to ask," the German sighed. He grabbed Antonio and started walking the duo to the Detention Hall, going a much faster pace than Arthur.

"Can't you walk any faster frog?" Arthur asked irritably after a few moments. He refused to touch the other boy.

"Your words sting me Arthur," he said dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. Then he smirked as if noticing something. "Why is your face so red cher Anglais?"

Arthur's face deepened it's red hue. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," The Englishman said defensively, and unlocked his grip on Alfred, and crossing his arms.

The French student laughed his signature "hon hon hon" laugh. "Do you fancy our American friend here?" he wore a sly smile as he said so.

Alfred looked over confused at Arthur who had his mouth open as if he was going to retort. Then he shut his mouth and glared harshly at the member of the school's "Bad Touch Trio". Alfred laughed. "Come on man we all know Artie doesn't swing that way. He's dating that Seychellesian girl."

"She's 'Seychellois' Alfred not 'Seychellesian', and she does have a name you know," Arthur sighed, running his hand down his face.

"Really. What'sit?" Alfred asked.

Arthur sighed, "It's 'what is it?' not 'what'sit, and her name is..."

"Hahaha!" Alfred laughed. "You don't even know your own girlfriend's name!"

"Sh-shut up I do its just... Bloody Hell... I don't," Arthur said looking at his feet.

"It's okay dude, at least she's not an over-the-internet girlfriend that could really be a dude," The American smiled.

"Right," Arthur smiled sadly. He looked up at the Detention Hall doors. "Well I better go." He hurried off, pulling out his phone to text someone as he walked to the Student Council Office.

"Well if that doesn't prove my point I don't know what does," Francis smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Alfred asked still clueless as ever.

"Ne vous occupez jamais," The French student sighed walking in the doors. The American shrugged and soon followed suit. In side there were the usual group that were a daily occurrence. Hercales, Lovino, Sadiq, Gilbert, and Antonio. But today there was also Byrnjar. Strange. The boy was so quiet and never got into any trouble.

"Thank you for understanding," the boy finished his conversation with the teacher and stood up.

'It's no problem," The Detention Hall teacher(everyone called him Romaji) said waving to the Icelantic boy. The teen gave one last nod then walked out.

"How come he gets out of this?" Gilbert snapped. "I have four fucking hours and I can't spend them on separate days! He gets one and gets off scot-free!"

"That's because he's a good student and besides he has a funeral to go to," Romaji sighed.

"Funeral my ass!" Sadiq snapped. "He's clever like a fox. The boy probably knows just how to sweet talk teachers."

Lovino just started cussing out of nowhere at Antonio who was giving him a hug. "Let the fuck go of me you fucking tomato bastard!"

"Lovi," The teacher walked over, holding out a jar filled to the brim with cash.

"No way! You're a fucking horrible father you know that you olive bastard!" Lovino snapped at Romaji.

"Put a fucking dollar in the fucking jar," Romaji smiled sweetly.

"Dammit," Lovino was about to fish out a dollar, but then he got an idea. "Antonio, I don't have anymore money, my daddy drained me off all of it." He whined adding tears in the corner of his eyes as he latched onto the Spaniard.

"It's okay Lovi, I'll pay for you," the member of the school's "Bad Touch Trio" soothed, petting Lovino's hair, carefully avoiding the strand that curls out of the front.

"Thank you Toni!" he said gratefully. Everybody looked on shaking their heads as the Italian sat up with a triumphant grin on his face. Romaji accepted the dollar from the oblivious Spaniard who was still rubbing Lovino's hair.

"Your hair is so soft Lovi~" he smiled and hugged the other teen who turned red as a tomato.

"L-let go of me you bastard!" the smaller Italian struggled against the Spaniard's grip.

Alfred jumped with Hercales woke up from his nap in the corner. How could that guy sleep so much? Francis and Alfred took their usual seats and started working on homework for lack of a better thing to do. But they stopped when a loud clap of thunder shook the building.

"What was that?" the American student asked.

"What do you mean 'what was that?' it was thunder you burger bastard!" Lovino shouted at him from across the room, still in the oblivious Spaniard's arms.

Alfred stayed quiet. Of course he would be the only one to notice. There was the sound of a gunshot with the thunder. The American had a couple guns at home and carried one whenever he went out. He had the second amendment rights and he was going to use them as much as possible. Luckily he was always able to sneak a handgun into school via his backpack. the American was still shocked that none of the teachers had noticed or found it yet.

The American's mind was racing. Why was there a gunshot? Who could have the gun? Thoughts as such rushed through his mind as he sat next to the door in the Detention Hall. After a few minutes a shadow fell on the window of the door, and the doorknob slowly turned.

* * *

**A/N Time!**

**Fiery: Byrnjar is Iceland if you couldn't tell. Anyways I've been wanting to write a horror fic for forever. When I was over at(my school's) England's house(I was there for almost three days -) I had nothing to do at like 11:30PM and all I could think about was Alfred being scared and not having his glasses. Thus this story was born. I wish I could write serious stuff, but sadly everything I write either sucks or has a bit of humor thrown into the mix. The entire fist Chapter is humor. It turns more horror the farther you go in... Somewhat. "PDA." You'll see next chapter.**

**Al: ... Why'd you break Texas?**

**Fiery: I'm sorry I can feel your pain I'm blind too *sighs***

**Al: Artie, she broke Texas again!**

**Arthur: *Sitting on couch reading newspaper and drinking tea* Fiery, don't be an arse to Alfred.**

**Fiery: I could never do that! *hugs Alfred then looks up* So _fucking_ tall...**

**Al: Nah you're just short *smiles***

**Fiery: Artie am I shorter than you?**

**Arthur: *stands up and next to her* Yup.**

**Fiery: Mother-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fiery: Summary - The Hetalians get to live through a HS AU. This time though they get to enjoy the company of a homicidal psychopath during the entirety of their Spring Break trapped in the school. USUK, Spamano, Gerita, PruCan, FranCan,Giripan,TurkeyJapan. Summary sucks.**

**Summary: *stops crying and gets mad***

**Fiery: Shit...**

* * *

Chapter Two

Alfred unzipped his backpack and pulled out his gun in a flash. (He practiced quite often at home.) Only to lower it quickly and hide it under his desk. Arthur stared at him wide-eyed.

"What the bloody hell Alfred? Why in the queen's name do you have a gun at school?" he snapped, gripping his shirt over his heart.

"uh, Second Amendment rights?" Alfred said with his hands palms up in a nervous shrug only to see the gun again and stuff his hands back under his desk. He looked to his backpack and reached for it only to have his arm yanked away. The arm was across his body and the hold on it yanked it hard. "Ep!" Alfred squeaked and pulled his arm back dropping the gun in his backpack and zipping it only to have Ludwig come and snatch it up.

"Feli!" Everyone's head's whipped to face Romaji who was running in "slow motion" towards his other son.

"Padre!" Feliciano called copying his father's motions. Just as they were about to hug Lovino popped up from under a desk and slammed his palms into their faces.

"PDA," he said in monotone. Then the Italian looked at his twin. "Fratello!" He scooped up his brother. "You bastard look what you did!" He snapped at his father.

Everyone sighed besides Antonio who glomped Lovino. "Don't cry Lovi!"

Romaji sat up and hugged the trio. "I'm sorry Feli!"

Sadiq rolled his eyes. "You're all a bunch of dipshits know that?"

Kiku slid into the room. "Ah, komin I fell behind Kirkland-san."

"Ah Kiku there you are. It's fine," Arthur commented pointing a glare of warning at Alfred who had started reaching for his backpack again as soon as thunder clapped. Ludwig slung the bag over his back. Alfred deflated and rested his hand in his lap. The Brit soon turned his gaze to the Italian teacher. "Mr. Vargas-"

"Oh please call me Romaji," The teacher smiled still hugging the breath out of the trio.

"Right, we came in here because Feliciano was afraid. I hope you don't mind us working in here," Arthur said calmly, wondering if he should mention the trio he was crushing.

"Oh it's fine!" he piped. "Ow!" he snapped. Lovino had bit his arm. "Oh hey look you can't breath can you?" He let go of the students laughing.

"Fuck," Lovino gasped, "you," he took in a deep breath again. His brother and Spaniard were passed out.

"Another dollar Lovi," the Italian teacher held out the jar.

"Fuck!"

Alfred sat in his desk, rigid. Arthur glanced over his shoulder and saw this. "Are you okay Alfred?"

"Y-yeah. It's just I-I hate not being able to see..." the American quickly tried to write off his behavior to the Brit. But sadly the other teen didn't fall for it.

"What's wrong Alfred? You take off your glasses as an excuse to get out of working all the time you bloody idiot. Don't think I don't notice," Arthur sighed and walked over to his desk, crossing his arms.

"N-nothing!" the American jumped out of his skin when he looked at the Briton.

"It certainly isn't. You know something about the power being out don't you?" the Englishman glared at the American teen.

Alfred swallowed hard. Should he lie or tell them. Telling them sounded like a much better idea then getting blamed for the darkness that had engulfed them. "I-I just keep hearing gun-shots. I think..."

Laughter erupted from Sadiq. "Pussy's afraid of lightning."

Hercales sighed and looked to his companion. "I think you mean 'pussy's afraid of thunder'."

"Fuck you!" Sadiq scowled at the Greek.

Kiku frowned. "Why must you guys always fight?"

Hercales smiled at the Japanese student. "Don't ask me I never start it," his words characteristically slow and drowsy.

"Yes you do!" The Turkish student snapped. "You always start it!"

Romaji stood up laughing, "Come on guys can't we all be friends?" The eldest of the group hooked his arm around the juniors.

The two slipped out from under his arms and smacked the back of his neck on opposite sides but in the exact same place, scowling. Romaji said a quick, "And here I go." then fell to the ground, unconscious. They moved with ferocious speed, it was understandable how both of them had become part of the football team. What was odd was that the duo could work so well in unison, but they hated each other's guts.

Alfred stared in awe. "You guys totally have to show me how to do that one day!"

"Don't worry Alfred I will," Hercales said returning to his drowsy half-lidded state.

"No I will!" Sadiq snapped. The two turned on each other again, the Greek's eyes sharp and alert. The tension in the air was so strong everybody took a step back besides the American who just laughed.

"Enough of this!" the German snapped. Ludwig shoved his way in between the two of them and threw them both back. "Come on get to work!"

"Aw you're no fun Ludwig," Alfred pouted.

"He's no fun for a reason you stupid yank, now sit down and get to work," Arthur rolled his eyes taking a seat in a desk next to Alfred's usual one. The American looked reluctant but sat back into his seat.

"But this happens everyday. They won't hurt anything," Alfred whined to himself.

"Well that's not my problem!" Arthur snapped as Kiku, Felicano(who had just woken up), and Ludwig took seats around him.

"Jeeze let up Artie I wasn't even talking to-" Alfred cut off at the thunder echoing through the halls. It was louder than before. He heard a thump after the rumbling stopped. The American reached for his backpack only to find it tossed across the room. "Fuck..." Alfred whispered and slid silently from his seat as the Student Council member's talked and Romaji muttered in his sleep.

After he reached his backpack and silently slid out the gun a shadow fell on the window. No one stopped talking or pointed it out. The door knob clicked after a disdainfully long, silent turning. SLAM! The door was flung open by the World History teacher, Mr. Braginski. There was a gun in his right hand and two bottles of vodka in his left. "Fuck you all you damn fuckers!" he shouted.

The postal teacher was about to fire, but a gun was at his head. "Fucking commie bastard," Alfred said coldly. The room was silent in awe at Alfred's speed and silence. He himself was shocked, but was too scared to show it. Instead he put on his actor's face from drama class and had an angered expression.

The Russian smiled and then laughed. It was an odd "Kolkolkolkolkolkol". The American shuddered and Mr. Braginski noticed. The Russian saw the fear and brought his gun to Alfred's head in a flash. The two stood at a standoff waiting to see if the other had the guts to fire. Then out of nowhere the thunder from the Russian's gun erupted again.

* * *

**A/N Time!**

**Fiery and Arthur: Al!**

**Al: *walks on from behind set* What?**

**Fiery: YOU-**

**Arthur: YOU SCARED US SHITLESS YOU TWIT THAT GUN WAS REALLY LOADED! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!**

**Al: But it's a stunt double anyways, no one cares about stunt doubles.**

**Fiery: -Does America's laugh in a higher pitch since she is a girl- true *kicks the dead body* Blood gets on her shoe. Mother- *faints***

**Ivan: Well what do we do with the body?**

**Natalia: Stuff her in it and throw it away. *points at Fiery***

**Ivan: FUCKER! WHERE D-DID YOU COME FROM?**

**Natalia: I came from your heart. *smiles sickeningly and latches onto Ivan's arm***

**Ivan: Eh!**

**Al: *Laughs signature laugh* Run commie run!**

**Arthur: *Sighs and starts cleaning up the blood and corpse. After done looks at Fiery and shrugs* Hey Alfred mind helping me with something?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fiery: I've been forgetting this but here it is. Hetalia© Creators, Story© Me. No for the summary - ****The Hetalians get to live through another High School AU. This time though they get to enjoy the company of a homocidal sycopath during the entirty of their Spring Break trapped in the school. USUK, Spamano, Gerita, PruCan, FranCan, Giripan, TurkeyxJapan. Yeah summary sucks.**

**Summary: *cracks knuckles***

**Fiery: Fuck**

* * *

Chapter Three

Alfred fell back onto his ass, hands keeping his torso up. His gun still in his fingers was pointing at the wall now. In front of him stood Romaji, arms out with blood dripping onto the floor before him.

"Roma-" the American started. The man crumpled to his knees and fell back onto Alfred. "ji." Mr. Braginski aimed his gun at the freshman beneath the corpse of his co-worker. Alfred stared at the man, his eyes were wide and his mouth was dry. The man's grip on the trigger tightened and a sickening smile spread across his features. Smoke still rose from the barrel of the gun.

Out of nowhere the juniors flew. Sadiq and Hercales unarmed the man and began beating him relentlessly until he backed out of the room. His gaze fell on Alfred and he looked sad. The teen felt the weight on top of him gone and he fell flat on his back. What the fuck just happened? His gaze was on the ceiling, but soon Arthur slid into view. His mouth was moving but no sound reached the American's ears. After a moment the other teen began to shake and he slapped Alfred across the face.

The taller teen snapped out of the daze he was in only to hear a british accent, panicked, and higher pitch than usual. "Alfred snap out of it!" He raised his hand to slap the boy again. When had he been moved into a sitting position and against a wall. As the hand fell, Alfred's arm snapped up and caught it.

Feliciano was crying into Ludwig's shirt and Lovino was doing the same with Antonio. All of the usuals were starting to feel tears come to their eyes. They would never admit it, but some of them purposely came to the Detention Hall because of Romaji. He was like an older brother to all of them besides Lovino and Feliciano who was their father. Their father. The poor boys just watched their father die. Alfred felt sick. It was his fault. If he could have just pulled the trigger.

As if reading his mind Arthur made Alfred look at him. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything. If you did, you'd go to jail for man slaughter."

"Better to have jail time or be...then..." Alfred started but he couldn't continue. His eyes fell on Kiku was comforting Sadiq and Hercales who looked numb after releasing their rage. Then on Gilbert and Francis who just sat and stared at Romaji's corpse, not having moved from their seats this whole time.

"Don't say that," Arthur chided gently then changed the subject. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," the American looked himself over. _'But I shouldn't be,'_ he thought sourly.

"I got your water bottle refilled," a voice came from above Alfred. It was his step-brother what's-his-name.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Alfred asked loudly.

"I'm on student council Alfred, I've been here this whole time," his Canadian step-brother sighed.

"Right, sure you have..." the American trailed off, trying to recall his brother's name. Shit! What was it?

"Matthew," he sighed.

"I knew that!" Arthur rolled his eyes and took the water pouring some into the cap and pressing it to Alfred's lips. "Wha-" He started but as soon as his mouth was open the cap started leaking water into his mouth. It was warm and tasted of iron. It always had and everyone just shook it off, but now Alfred felt as if he was drinking the bloody of his friend on the floor. At that thought he choked on it. Arthur wouldn't let him stop drinking though as he grabbed the American's jaw and pulled it open again every time the other teen was refusing to drink.

The bottle was half empty before Arthur let him stop. Alfred glared at the other boy who was blushing, still holding the other's jaw. He slowly lowered his hand then stood up quickly. "I think your hours of detention will have to be postponed until after the break," he said looking to the side, unwilling to look at the student on the floor. The Briton screwed the cap of his water bottle back on. The students didn't move.

A french accent broke the silence. "Well it looks like notre petit Anglais is getting bolder!"

The Brit turned bright red. "I-I don't know wha-what you're talking about!"

Gilbert broke into a grin. "Kesesesese! Really then what was that?" he asked pointing to the American who still sat on the floor looking sick.

"The git needed to drink! With a shock like that it was best!" Arthur defended himself. His face was bright red and he was thankful his back was to Alfred.

"What about Lovino and Feliciano? It was their father," Gilbert said carelessly from across the room. The pair started bawling again. Earning the "pure bred" Prussian glares from Antonio and Ludwig.

"Way to go!" Sadiq snapped at Gilbert.

"Don't yell at him you were about to say the same thing," Hercales yawned.

"You don't know that!" the Turkish junior snapped.

"Yes I do," The Greek sighed.

"Oh yeah? How?" The Turkish teen was seething.

"Because I'm just like yo-" before he could finish Sadiq delivered a punch to his guts. The Greek slumped over onto the arm.

"Don't you dare say that you cat-loving shit head!" The Turkish boy snarled only to receive a punch to the gut by Hercales.

"Stop it!" Kiku, the normally reserved boy snapped. The tension was getting to him too.

"I'm sorry," They both replied in unison, bowing their heads, and then an odd sound considering the circumstances fluttered through the air.

Feliciano was laughing. "Haha! You two are like twins!" He wiped the tears from his honey eyes. The duo looked shocked.

Lovino joined in with a chuckle at first then it spread to normal laughter. "A-Alfred, you should have seen your face when Romaji fell on you!" It was so sad to watch the boys laugh. They were in serious denial.

Alfred and his brother locked eyes then hopelessly turned their grey/blue and violet/blue gazes to the twins. Alfred and Matthew were almost twins like the two laughing. And knew the feeling, well at least one of them did.

Alfred jumped to his feet and walked up to the twins who were gripping their sides and each other and slapped them both, hard. They stopped and stared at the corpse and immediately went silent. Feliciano started to sniffle again. "This is real. No matter how much you wish it wasn't it is," He had a hand on each of the Italians' shoulders giving them a sight shake to emphasis his words. "And it sucks." He choked on the last words.

The American grabbed his stuff and left the room without another word. He quickly strode down the hallway until he tripped over something, having been looking at his feet he saw what it was as he fell. He curled himself a bit as he fell to get a better look. His feet flipped over his head and he landed on his neck. It hurt but Alfred had to make sure, and he was right. It was Byrnjar. Alfred's stomach turned to ice and his heart thrummed loudly, slowly in his chest. Why was he still here? Alfred's eyes flew open at the sound of footsteps coming forwards. There was an odd sensation in his nose even though it wasn't what had gotten hurt, it was hard to describe. It tingled and had a dull pain, yet Alfred felt none. And the air smelled different, more stale? Duller? Dustier? Fuzzier? It's an indescribable feeling and scent.(Fiery: Trust me it is. I have it whenever my head feels fuzzy after an impact with the ground)

The teen looked at the boy behind him. Blood was leaking out of the corner of his mouth and his wide eyes were glazed over. Blood was seeping through his uniform. His face was ashen and drawn in fear, but was slightly relaxed. Alfred reached up and closed his eyes which were cold as a stone during a freeze. The footsteps were growing louder and Alfred pulled out his gun, ready to fire if it was the Russian history teacher.

"A-Alfred?" the voice said hoarsely. Blue met green.

"I didn't do it," Alfred choked out. This was getting to be too much. He was close to breaking point. The other teens soon came up behind the student body president. Everyone gasped whenever they saw the body and Alfred beside it looking like he was going to break at any second.

"Alfred," The Broton's voice sounded again in the American's ear. "We know you didn't do it it's okay." He soothed, running his fingers through the other teen's hair. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

"I shouldn't be," he whispered. Alfred saw Arthur was about to snap at him again and spoke quickly, "I tripped over him and landed on my neck." He touched his neck to rub it then cried out in pain.

Arthur jumped. "I guess you're not okay." It took a while, but a thought finally occurred to the teen. "Someone call 911 and tell them what happened."

"I'll do it," Sadiq spoke up before the Greek could. As the Turkish boy was dialing Alfred's step-brother came over and rested a hand on his brother who had tears running down his face, his teeth gritted in the pain he just awakened his body to. The Canadian joined Arthur in talking calmly to him and rubbing his back. Soon everyone filed over because of the feeling of lack in numbers.

It took a while, but the only one left standing, Sadiq finally got the operators to answer. "Yes, hi. I'm going to talk fast so listen closely. My friends and I stayed after school for detention and Student Council after the power shut off at our school. There was a teacher with us a few minutes ago, two of my friend's father, and he was shot by another teacher. He's Russian, and we have no idea where he is. By now he probably stumbled drunkenly out of the school. He's shot a student too, nearly shot one of our friends here." There was a pause. "His name. I don't know his first but his last is Bra-" he was cut off by a thunderclap coming from the hallway not to far down. The teen ducked. "Shit! He's found us. Sorry, but we gotta dash. I can't talk anymore can you please stay on the line?" He asked quickly. "Thanks," he said quickly and joined the others in running for their lives for the door.

Gilbert was the unfortunate one who reached it. The poor "pure bred" Prussian slammed face-first into the double doors. The refused to open. He stumbled backwards, cursing his tongue out in German. "The door's locked!" he hissed.

"Well unlock it!" Arthur seethed turning the lock and shoving against the doors only to have them rest firmly shut. "We're-"

"Trapped," a cold voice resonated over their shoulders. The boys turned around slowly to see the drunken man smile and swing the gun around. "You'll send me the blond one, da?

"Which one, there's five of us?" Alfred snapped coldly.

"The one with the blue eyes," he replied dreamily. Okay this was getting creepy.

"There's four of us that fit that description!" Alfred heard his brother.

"He looked shiny."

"Shiny?" the boys all said allowed.

"Da," The man smiled genuinely.

Shiny? What the fuck? Really? Shiny? Well if he want a gay vampire Francis is probably the one he wanted.

"Did he look flamboyant?" a voice beside him broke out. It was British. The whole group besides the teacher broke out laughing. The statement was ridiculous.

"No!" The teacher snapped angrily. He aimed his gun at Kiku. "Send him out or I shoot!"

"Which one do you want?" Hercales asked, trying to side-step his way to Kiku.

"The one that got away from me!" He snapped. "The one with the shiny glasses!"

Fuck.

Alfred felt Arthur brush up against him and then saw his hair in front of him. What was the Brit doing? "He climbed out the window!" The boy tried desperation showing in his voice.

The teacher shook his head. "All the windows are locked and the glass is bullet proof, da? Where are you hiding him?"

"There are two of us with glasses," Matthew called.

"Send the two out or I shoot!" Mr. Braginski remembered his "hostage."

"We're coming, we're coming!" Alfred sighed, knowing they had lost. He started to step around Arthur, but the Brit refused to let him join his brother in front of everybody and was even more determined about not letting him pass when the drunken teacher roared it wasn't him even though everybody knew that when he said the: _"The one that got away from me!" _he meant Alfred.

"I'll shoot him in 5..." He started.

Alfred struggled against Arthur. "Let me go," he hissed.

"4..."

"No," The other boy hissed back.

"3..."

"Arthur, please!" Alfred shoved him aside.

"2..."

Arthur reached for his arm and caught the sleeve stopping the American for a second.

"1..."

Alfred yanked his arm free and stepped forwards. "I'm here!"

BANG!

* * *

**A/N Time!**

**Fiery: *wakes up in garbage to gun shot and Arthur screaming "Al!"* Dammit! *throws open door and charges in only to see dead stunt double again* Mother- *faints again***

**Al: *Strides over with hamburger in hand and sits down on* Hey Arthur come see this new foot rest!**

**Arthur: What-ALFRED GET OFF OF HER!**

**Al: Her?*is rubbing Fiery's soft[according to Iggy] hair* Oh hey look at that. Hi Fiery!**

**Fiery: *is awake and struggling to breath***

**Arthur: Al get your fat ass off of her!**

**Byrnjar: Alfred really? *stares then walks off shaking his head***

**Al: Fine* Stands up and offers hand to Fiery***

**Fiery: *takes it blushing* You owe me your bomber jacket now! You swore on your jacket that you would never do it again now hand it over.**

**Al: *pouts* But**

**Fiery: *pouts back peering over rims of glasses up at him* Please Al, you're the hero and the hero always keeps his promise, and the one I was gonna buy isn't there any more, and I can't find a good one please Al, please!**

**Al: *sighs and takes off jacket hanging it on her shoulder* I'm sorry**

**Fiery: Thank you thank you thakn you! *glomps as best a she can***

**Al: Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're welcome.**

**Arthur: Aw how sweet now get off of him. *grabs Alfred* Mine**

**Fiery: *pouts and watches them walk off***

**Ivan: Want a hug from me, da? *grabs Fiery and squeezes her***

**Fiery: Mother-*faints due to lack of air***


	4. Chapter 4

**Fiery: Copyrights- Hetalia© Creators, Story© Me. Sumary- The Hetalians get to live through a HS AU. This time though they get to enjoy the company of a homicidal psychopath during the entirety of their Spring Break trapped in the school. USUK, Spamano, Gerita, PruCan, FranCan,Giripan,TurkeyJapan. Summary sucks.**

**Summary: *punches the shit out of Fiery***

**Fiery: Mother-**

* * *

Chapter Four

Arthur watched in horror as Alfred fell to is knees. He was about to call out the boy's name when he saw that Sadiq was standing in front of Kiku, teeth grit and blood seeping from his chest. He had been shot. What would have been a fatal wound for Kiku was just horrible damaging for the taller teenager. A bullet was fired, but this time with no death.

"Such a waist da?" The Russian pulled vodka. He then turned he gun to face the American on his knees. "You're turn da?" The teacher pulled the trigger looking into Alfred's soul through his eyes and saw the torment.

"Al!" Arthur's voice erupted with the thunder, completely drowned out. "Alfred..." he said quietly and snuck forwards, touching the other boy's shoulder. The American looked at him with empty eyes.

"He's all out," Alfred muttered not able to determine whether he was elated or depressed.

Arthur smiled widely and hugged him, "He's all out!" Arthur repeated joyfully. "He's all out." The Brit was stroking the back of Alfred's hair rhythmically. The Briton was nearly crying with joy laughing gently.

The American just sat in shock and confusion. Why was Arthur acting this way? Sadiq could die of blood loss because of Alfred. Romaji was also dead because of Alfred being reckless.

"PDA," Lovino droned in his monotone.

The group burst into laughter besides the drunken Russian who was rummaging in... his... coat? He threw things out of it one being a white whale doll that America snatched up. There was a slash down the center of it's belly and it was scribbled on in pen. In a younger Alfred's hand writing...

Everyone's eyes were on Alfred, even the Russian. "Look familiar?" The teacher asked a cruel smile making its way to his lips. It did. Extremely. He recognized the blood spatter all to well. His eyes grew wide and he dropped it staring straight in front of him. His eyes glazed over. "Your poor mother," he chided.

Alfred couldn't stop them he started crying as the images flashed through his mind. He shut his eyes and covered his head screaming. Everyone was shocked besides the usual party of one. Sadiq collapsed when the American finally stopped screaming, and opened his eyes. When he stopped Russia was standing over him. "You know I loved her, your mother. But when she went and had a demon like you well, Kolkolkol, I had to set her free," The Russian bastard smiled down at him.

Alfred snapped. "Fuck you!" Alfred shouted and pulled his gun from his back pocket, where he had slipped it before running. The American wanted to pull the trigger. He kept his grip firm on it.

"Sadiq-kun, wake up! Come on you can do it! Wake up!" Kiku called from Hercales's arms. The man was holding him back. "Let go. He saved my life! I owe him! Let me at least try."

"Shh, Kiku, he's gone. He's gone," The Greek said as if he was trying to convince himself as much as Kiku. The Japanese boy turned around and cried into the Junior's chest.

Arthur was being held back by Francis and Matthew. He was struggling hard to get free. "Alfred! Alfred!" He called.

Feliciano and Lovino were hiding behind Ludwig and Antonio. Gilbert was no where in sight.

"Just admit it what I've been doing these past few years is right. You don't deserve to live," The Russian's breath was in Alfred's ear. Mr. Braginski circled him like a predator.

"It's not true Alfred! Don't listen to him!" Arthur called. The Brit could feel his heart breaking at Alfred's face. He had been in love with the idiot since the beginning of middle school. He had just recently been brave enough to try and show it, and now that he had Alfred was going to die.

Alfred let the gun be slipped from his fingers. The Russian kept the gun on the boy's temple. Alfred's sky blue/grey eyes locked with the teacher's venomous purple ones. "Tell your mother Ivan says hi. Though you probably won't see her seeing as you're going to go burn in hell."

"Kesesesese! I could say the same for you!" A german accent called out as hundreds of chicks and chickens flooded the hallway. "Get him my fellows, get him!"

"God I love science class!" Antonio cheered.

Everyone was laughing at the sight of Gilbert standing with a yellow chick on his head pointing at Ivan. The chickens flocked miraculously at the drunken man causing him to stumble away from Alfred. His finger tightened on the trigger and BANG. Thunder erupted. Bullet after bullet ripped towards the chickens, Alfred, and Gilbert. Arthur and Matthew stood in shock and worry while the others were cracking up. Soon Mr. Braginski ran off with an onslaught of chicken's following him.

"Way to go Gilbirds!" Gilbert declared cocking his twisted grin.

"What was that?" Lovino laughed.

"My Gilbird Army!" Gilbert declared. "Look at that I'm so awesome I made Lovino laugh!"

Arthur got free of the Frenchman's grip. Matthew had let go of him voluntarily. "Alfred are you okay?" he asked softly, rested a hand on the other boy's shoulder. Alfred turned and looked at him with teary eyes.

"I just left her Artie. I just left her to die," he choked out and flung himself onto the Brit. Arthur blushed then hugged him back.

"It was meant to happen if that bastard was the cause of it. Now quit crying and feeling sorry for yourself this experience sucks for all of us. Lovino and Feliciano lost their father a few minutes ago and look their in stitches!" Arthur emphasized his point by turning Alfred to face the others.

"Ha. Haha. Hahaha. Hahahahahahahaha!" Alfred laughed and put his hand on his forehead. He wiped the tears from his eyes. His laugh rang out strongest, purest, and it caused the Brit to wonder how the teen could ever be so impure. He was angelic if anything else. Arthur smiled and started laughing with him. The atmosphere felt less dreary and Kiku let out a chuckle causing Hercales to laugh a bit with him and hug him closer.

* * *

**A/N Time!**

**Fiery: Wow... just wow... It's 6:00 AM here. I stayed up all night and posted four chapters for you guys. Who's up for a fifth? I know Iggy is *looks at computer screen isn't that right Iggy?***

**Iggy: Mhmm. Very much.**

**Fiery: lol. I love the Gilbird scene so much **

**Gilbert: How could you not with my awesomeness**

**Fiery: I know you flamed me earlier for killing the Japs because you and Canada made me say something about you killing the Jews and then we were just about ready to kill each other, but I love you Gil. Never as much as I will love America though sorry.**

**Gilbert: But I'm way more awesome then him!**

**Fiery: Sure you are.**

**Gilbert: Don't belive me *cocks eyebrow***

**Fiery: Not in the least. Alfred is way cooler than you!**

**Gilbert: Really?*grins***

**Fiery: You bet your ass.**

**Gilbert: Gilbird Army attack!*points***

***Chicks and chickens come flying out of nowhere***

**Fiery: Mother- *is burried***


	5. Chapter 5

**Fiery: Copyrights- Hetalia© Creators, Story© Me. Summary - The Hetalians get to live through another High School AU. This time though they get to enjoy the company of a homocidal sycopath during the entirty of their Spring Break trapped in the school. USUK, Spamano, Gerita, PruCan, FranCan, JapanxGreece, TurkeyxJapan. Yeah summary sucks.**

**Summary: *scowls and beats Fiery again***

**Fiery: You know what fuck you! At least I made you! I could delete you!**

**Summary: *Cowers* Bully  
**

**Fiery: That's what I thought. Bitch.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

After calming down the group decided hanging around the dead bodies wasn't the best idea, so they started walking. Matthew was in between Gilbert and Francis who were arguing over him. Hercales was carrying Kiku. Feliciano was begging for a piggy back ride form Ludwig who blushed. Lovino was walking next to his brother and Antonio having a nice conversation about tomatoes. Arthur walked, holding onto Alfred's arm. Alfred looked at him questioningly when he grabbed his arm, but wrote it off as fear.

Francis gave up trying to get Canada to walk with just him, because it was obvious the other boy liked the "pure bred" Prussian, and went to walk with Alfred and Arthur. "How are mes oiseaux d'amour?"

The American and Brit looked at him in confusion. The Student Council President quickly let go of the American trouble-maker's arm. "What did you say?" The American asked the question they were both wondering.

"Nothing," The school's "Bad Touch Trio" member smiled. "Just wondering how the l'amour is between you two."

"What?" Alfred asked looking confused. He looked to the Briton beside him. The Englishman was blushing profoundly and he had stopped walking, causing a chain reaction and making everyone stop.

"Y-you know w-what? I-if we all s-split up then we c-could find a way out faster. We c-could contact ev-everyone with our phones if we f-find a way out. Y-you know go in g-groups of two and each take a hallway," Arthur stuttered.

"You just want to be alone with notre ami américain ici," The French student smiled. "Besides there is an odd number of us, someone would have to go alone."

"We couldn't let someone go alone! We all know what happens when people are alone in the movies!" Alfred exclaimed, showing he was returning to his normal, goofy self.

"Well then there could be a group of three," Feliciano smiled. The group stared at him in slight shock. The Italian had a good idea for once.

"Alright, everyone for the idea?" Ludwig said to break the silence, raising his hand to indicate tat they would be doing it that way. Arthur's hand shot up followed by Gilbert's, Hercales', Francis', Kiku's, and Lovino's who raised Antonio's. "Looks like we're splitting up," the German said looking a little worried.

"It's faster and safer for most of us this way," Lovnio said.

"Safer how is it safer?" Matthew asked.

"Because it's obvious that the guy's gunning for our American idiot over here," Lovino said, rolling his eyes.

Alfred just looked at the floor. "Not my fault," the American muttered. The argument stopped. Arthur sent a glare at Lovino who hid behind Antonio again.

"We know it's not Alfred," Arthur said quietly. "Now how about we get in groups?"

Feliciano clung to Ludwig. Lovino stayed behind Antonio. Hercales held onto Kiku. Gilbert pulled Matthew against him via the other teen's waist. Arthur stayed by Alfred's side. Francis stood in the middle of the group. He tried to join Gilbert and Matthew, but one of the few birds that were still following Gilebert pecked his hand. The French student scowled and started going over to his other best friend only to have Lovino glare at him. Sighing dejectedly after trying everyone else the single member of the school's "Bad Touch Trio" went over to Alfred and Arthur.

"No way you're coming with us!" Arthur shouted.

"I know you want your quality time with Alfred but no one else will take me, and you know it," The French student smiled.

Alfred looked confused still only to jump at a buzzing sound that erupted around them. His mind was racing. He looked around but there was no point he couldn't see anything.

Arthur fished out his phone and held it in the American's face to calm him. "It's just my phone you bloody idiot."

Alfred sighed, "Oh," blushing a bit.

Arthur read the text it was from his girlfriend or ex-girlfriend as she would be in a couple clicks of the keyboard. Arthur read over the message he just typed. "Sorry, I like someone else. Besides I never even bothered to learn your name." He pressed the send button after he was sure it was all spelt right.

"Sorry my ex-girlfriend texted me. She's flipping out," the Brit sighed.

"Wait, you just broke up with her?" Alfred asked, surprised.

"Yes, I'm likely to die here unless we find a way out, best to let go now," Arthur said smiling at Alfred. The Brit knew his reaction as soon as he spoke the words. He watched Alfred's curious expression go to one of sorrow.

"Sor-"

"It's not your fault!" the Student Council President persisted.

"Whatever," Alfred said quietly. "What hall are we taking?"

"I was thinking A Hall," Francis said, winking at Arthur. It had a clear view of the garden and by the light pouring in through the windows the storm had passed over, and the moon was out and full. For once the Brit was glad to have the frog around.

"I'd like to patrol the A Hall as well," Arthur said, a slight smile on his face.

"Okay then," Alfred said and started heading for the front hallway.

"Split up the halls amongst yourselves," Arthur instructed before quickly following him. Francis tailed a good distance behind to "Give them space" as he had whispered to the Brit before he fell back in pace.

They walked through the hallways in peace until they came to the front one. They started trying all of the room's windows, Alfred breaking the doors open that were locked. The went away from the Garden first going along the right of the hall and then made their way back on the left. As they reached it Arthur slowed down. There was a trilling sound in the air accompanied by a low thrum. Alfred went to the music room and found it open. Inside sat Roderich and Elizaveta, playing the piano.

"Uh..." was all Alfred could manage. He couldn't see them, and it's not like he could ask who they were.

"Alfred, Arthur, Francis, what are you doing here?" the Austrian asked.

"And where are your glasses Al?" the Hungarian chimed in.

"They broke," Alfred said now knowing who it was he was talking to.

Arthur went and tried all the windows. "Dammit," the Briton cursed upon finding them all locked. "Alfred could you try breaking these? I don't think they're like the others."

The American freshman took a couple steps back then charged at the window's turning at the last second to slam his shoulder into the glass. A large crack formed window. Alfred smiled at his handy work. "We'll be out in no time!"

"Why do you want out?" A Russian accent asked innocently from the doorway. All of the teens turned to look at him.

"Hello Mr. Braginski. What brings you here?" the pianist asked, pressing a couple keys.

The teacher smiled and walked over to him. "You will stop playing da?"

"Why? I stayed after to practice," Roderich asked turning to look at the man.

"Because it's annoying me," The teacher leaned in closer.

"Sir are you drunk?" the Austrian asked, a bit appalled.

"Yes he is get away from him," Arthur said sharply. Alfred stood rigid, eyes wide. Arthur started stepping in front of him, protectively.

The two teens on the piano bench slid out and made their way over to Arthur and Alfred a the back of the room. "What's-"

"What's going on? Why's he drunk?" Elizaveta asked quickly, cutting off Roderich.

"We don't know as too why he's drunk, but currently he's trying to kill Alfred," Arthur replied quietly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a bastard child okay?" Alfred snapped. "He loved my mom and I'm Mathew's father's bastard child."

The two new additions to the group stared at Alfred in shock. Francis' nervous laugh broke their stares. The Frenchman was being backed into a wall by the teacher who now were wielding a pipe. They all looked on in horror as the pipe was raised and bright down on the terrified student's shoulder. He cried out in pain and the pipe hit again across his jaw. He whimpered in pain and fell back, holding his jaw in one hand.

"Francis..." Alfred muttered, gripping his hands into fists. He was getting sick of this.

The pipe was raised and fell again on the frenchman. This time on his head. It made a sickening cracking sound. Then the pipe fell in the same place again and again, until the head was completely mashed into nothing but a read pulp. The student's were about to puke. The body lay limp on the floor with blood leaking out of the neck. There was tons of the red liquid spattering the walls.

"F-Francis," the American choked out.

Ivan seemed suddenly aware that the other students were still there. "Why so green?" he asked taking a step forwards.

Elizaveta couldn't help it; she puked right then and there. The teacher didn't notice. Roderich rubbed her back and whispered in her ear. The the pair started going for the door. The ran as fast as they could until they were out and were soon followed by Arthur and Alfred was right behind him, kicking the door shut as he went.

They ran into the next classroom and shut the door as quietly as the could then hid where they hoped was out of sight. It didn't take very long before a shadow loomed over the door.

* * *

**A/N Time!**

**Fiery: Wow I hate the guy, but even I feel sorry for Francis. **

**Francis: My poor, poor stunt double *cringes***

**Fiery: *looks up at screen to watch replay* Mother- *faints***

**Francis: *smiles widly***

**Al: Hey Francis whachya-*eye twitch***

**Francis: *stops in midst of molesting* Baiseur(fucker)**

**Al: *punches in jaw***


	6. Chapter 6

**Fiery: Copyrights- Hetalia and characters© Creators and Story© Me. Summary-The Hetalians get to live through another High School AU. This time though they get to enjoy the company of a homocidal sycopath during the entirty of their Spring Break trapped in the school. USUK, Spamano, Gerita, PruCan, FranCan, JapanxGreece, TurkeyxJapan. Yeah summary sucks.**

**Summary: Please be nice?**

**Fiery: Nah.

* * *

**

Chapter Six

Lovino and Antonio were having little luck with their search in C Hall. The only thing that happened really was when they went in the gym. They had found a soccer ball and Lovino kicked it into the Spaniard's face. They finished up their route quickly and texted the others say saying they had no success.

Gilbert and Matthew achieved nothing in B Hall besides discovering that all the rooms where locked up fully on the inside. So Gilbert decided to have some fun. The albino pulled Matthew into a bathroom, saying that he had heard something. Once inside he had backed Matthew against a sink and proceeded to make out with him while the other had started to text the others.

Before it could go too far the Canadian had shoved the "pure bred" Prussian off of him and texted the others. Gilbert then tried to pick up where they left off, but Matthew insisted that he didn't want a relationship that moved that fast so the member of the school's "Bad Touch Trio" backed off saying, "Only for you Birdie."

At the very beginning of their search of D Hall the Greek and Japanese students ran into Ivan. He had been breaking a pipe from a bathroom sink. When it was off he turned and laughed at the duo. Soon the drunken teacher charged. Kiku was still in Hercales' arms when the man charged, but that wasn't deterring to the football player. Hercales jumped backwards and swung his leg up to kick Ivan right in the jaw. The pipe collided with his shin as he did so, but the typically drowsy Greek ignored the pain that shimmied it's way up his leg. He ducked and crouched to fold protectively over Kiku the moment his leg was on the ground to avoid the pipe. The Junior then swung one of his legs out and knocked the Russian's legs out from under him. The teacher fell and Hercales jumped up, still on one foot. He ran until the mass on the ground was out of sight. Then slowed down.

"Ow," was all he said as he set Kiku down and started limping towards the nearest door and kicking it open with his hurt leg. The Japanese boy just stared at him in amazement.

Nothing rather eventful happened to Ludwig and Feliciano, but it was probably for the best. They had the longest hallway, E Hall. It was in the very back of the school and went over to the Art Room. When they got to it, the room was the last stop in their run, so they decided to stop and hang out in there after checking everything.

Feliciano picked up a few papers and started scribbling something on the paper that he wouldn't let Ludwig see. The taller teen just sat at the table and texted the others. Discovering that his brother and the brother of the boy next to him had no luck either. He also found that his Japanese friend had been attacked, but he and Hercales were okay. The German was getting nervous about his lack of response from Arthur.

"Ve~ Luddy look," He held up his picture. It was of Ludwig with a smile on his face and a heart around him. It looked a lot like the german did in real life, but was slightly cartooned.

"It's amazing Feli," He took the picture and kissed the top of the Italian's head, blushing. He heard the smaller teen say "Ve~" again. They sat huddle together for a while until they received a message from Arthur.

**From: Arthur Kirkland**

**Sorry for not replying, we were busy with a certain drunk teacher. Also Roderich and Elizaveta were apparently in the building. They stayed after to practice their piano. Francis is dead.**

Ludwig felt a pang shoot through him, and turned to the Italian boy who was hugging him saying "Ve~".

"Feli," He started.

"What is it Luddy," the smaller boy's warm, honey eyes met the German's cold, ice blue ones.

"Francis is dead," he said slowly.

"What?" The boy's eyes started to water.

"He's gone," Ludwig said, wrapping his arms around the Italian who had started to cry.

Arthur looked up from his phone at the sorrowful messages. His gaze landed on Alfred who was laying on his shoulder asleep. The Brit had pressed a pressure point while Ivan was standing in front of the door to keep his whimpering at bay, besides the boy needed to sleep; he was getting stressed out at the sight of Ivan. Arthur got one more buzz on his phone from Kiku saying that his hall was devoid of an escape. The Student Council President sighed and typed another message.

**From: Eyebrows**

**But there is good news. Alfred managed to crack the glass in the band hall when he rammed into the window the first time. We might have a way out, but it would be in everyone's better interest not to go into the room. I will tell you all when we meet up. Come to room A23. We can sleep and talk in the practice rooms. **

Gilbert read the message allowed. Great they got to spend the night in the prissy Choir Room. He and Matthew headed out towards the A Hall. Along the way the met up with Lovino and Antonio who had a large lump on his forehead.

Ludwig and Feliciano met up with Hercales and Kiku on their trek to the front hall. The four walked in silence keeping a slow pace because of Kiku still being in shock, Hercales limping, and Feliciano's laziness.

Soon everyone was at the Choir Room which Ludwig had to open since Alfred was out and Hercales was limping badly. They all moved inside and snuck into the practice rooms after closing the door quietly.

"We were at the Band Hall when we stopped then we wouldn't have any rooms until the cafeteria so a group should go scout it later and another should do the right of the hall. If we find no other way out the Band Hall is our only choice," Arthur summed up.

"Hey Lovi," Antonio spoke up after a moment, "did we check the Boy's Locker Room?"

The Italian thought for a moment then snapped, "You bastard how could you forget to check there?" He started smacking the other teen on his bump.

"I'm sorry Lovi, I'm so stupid!" the Spaniard started groveling.

"You bet your ass you are!" the Italian shouted.

"Lovino keep your voice down do you want Mr. Braginski to know we're here?" Ludwig snapped. The Italian paled and clung to the teen he had been hitting seconds ago.

"I think it would be best if we all went to bed, the stress is driving us mad," Arthur muttered and snuck out and into the practice room where Alfred still lay sleeping. The Brit smiled. He looked so cute, so peaceful. The sophomore lay next to him and scooted closer to the freshman. He was soon close enough to feel the younger boy's breath on his face. Arthur felt a strong urge and decided to follow it. He kissed the other boy on the lips gently so he wouldn't wake. His face was bright red as he did so and his heart felt like it was going to burst with joy.

The American wrapped his arms around Arthur in his sleep and smiled. The Brit rested his head against the other boy's shoulder. He felt so at home in the taller teen's arms, so safe. After a couple minutes of laying there he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N Time!**

**Fiery: I realized something. If I suport the pair of Russia and China does that mean Yao is Alfred's mom?**

**Al: Wtf? NO NO NO COMMIE SHALL BE MY MOTHER!*grabs Fiery by the fluff on his jacket***

**Fiery: I'm sorry Al I didn't mean too! And anyways Yao is a guy right?**

**Al: We really don't know anymore...**

**Fiery:... Did you know that the reason guys have nipples is because before they were born they were female?**

**Al: Wtf does that have to do with anything?**

**Fiery: Maybe Yao went back...**

**Al: ...Maybe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fiery: Copyrights - Hetalia/Characters© Creators, Story© Me. Summary - The Hetalians get to live through a HS AU. This time though they get to enjoy the company of a homicidal psychopath during the entirety of their Spring Break trapped in the school. USUK, Spamano, Gerita, PruCan, FranCan,Giripan,TurkeyJapan. Summary sucks.**

**Summary: You're the best person ever I love you!**

**Fiery: I know!**

**Summary: *frowns***

* * *

Chapter Seven

Arthur woke before everyone else. He was still in Alfred's arms. The Brit considered laying there feeling warm and safe, but right now everyone needed to be up and moving as soon as possible. The Brit checked his phone. "7 New Messages" it read, keeping him from seeing the time like he wanted to. He got away from the screen and looked at the time "6:30 AM". The sophomore frowned. He decided he'd wait until 7:00 before waking the others.

In the mean time he click his messages. One form his ex, one from his dad, two from his mother, one from his little brother Peter, and one from two of his older brothers who were sharing a phone since one decided it would be best to try running his phone over with his car, and one from from his oldest brother. He opened and read through them. As Arthur figured the moment they popped up, they were panicking. Apparently they had called the police, but they still couldn't find him.

How bloody hard was it to check the last place he had been seen? Then a thought occurred to him. What if they did? The Brit felt a lump in his throat at the thought of the Russian man in possession of more weapons after miraculously taking down policemen.

The Student Council President was going to respond, but he couldn't get a good signal in the practice rooms and didn't want to chance getting seen in the choir room. He decided to click the message from his ex. It was just her flipping out over his rude message. The Brit knew it was cruel, but it had to be done, he didn't care for her at all really. He never had, but when running for an election one must look as appealing as he can to everyone. After election is when he can relax a bit with his facade.

Ludwig sat up a few minutes after Arthur decided that wasting his phone battery wasn't the brightest idea and went over to Ludwig to talk quietly to him.

"What happened after I left?" the Brit whispered.

"We discussed groups, no one wants Alfred to come with them. They're afraid that Ivan might be more motivated to attack then," the German teen whispered back.

"Do we have someone checking the locker rooms?" Arthur asked quietly.

"No, we figured we'd save it as a last resort considering Alfred, Hercales, and I wouldn't be able to get out the window. It's too small," Ludwig looked a little disdained.

"One of us gets out all of us get out," the Brit nodded then noticed Hercales was awake and looking at his hurt leg.

There was a huge, light green bruise it didn't look that bad, but that's how bruises went. The worst always looked the least painful and the ones that were just there and didn't hurt looked painful. The Greek looked at Arthur and smiled a bit. He opened his phone and typed out in his sticky notes "It's not that bad."

The Brit nodded. Good he would be able to walk and help open stubborn doors. "So," he read his voice drone quietly, "What are the groups."

"We were going to have Hercales, Kiku, Elizaveta, Roderich, and you go through the cafeteria. Then Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, myself, Gilbert, and Matthew check the rooms," The German told Arthur the decision.

"I think it would be best if we split everyone from their couples. I know they feel safer, but then they would feel obliged to protected just one person, besides Alfred with his huge arse Hero complex," The sophomore muttered. "Besides the more out of their comfort zone the more alert they shall be."

"Maybe," Ludwig agreed. "What will the groups be then?"

Feliciano and Lovino woke up at the same time. The twin's were so much alike with their actions when they were drowsy. They yawned at the same time, stretched at the same time the same way and turned over to face the person they had chosen as their partner except this is when things changed. Where Feliciano hugged Ludwig with a "Ve~", Lovino hit Antonio.

"Wake up tomato bastard," the aggressive twin said groggily.

"Ow! Lovi that huuuurt," the Spaniard whined.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Yeah I bet it did." Then he seemed to get an idea because he had a face that suggested it. The Italian leaned closer to the oblivious Spaniard about to make him fall for another rouse. "But I was scared without you." He added tears to strengthen the effect.

"Oh, Lovi I'm sorry!" Antonio sat up and hugged him. "Don't cry Lovi I'm here," he finished quietly. The Italian acted as if he disdained the hug but everyone knew that he wanted to hug the Spaniard back.

Feliciano sat up and asked, "Pasta?"

"No, Feli, but if the cafeteria is clear we can go and look in a while," Ludwig sighed.

"Okay, so long as it's soon, I'm hungry," Feliciano said then something suddenly struck him. "Waaaah! We didn't have dinner last night Luddy!"

Arthur sighed and snuck back over to Alfred. The American was shuffling in his sleep as if trying to keep a hold on blissful dreams. The Brit smiled softly at him. "Time to wake up you git. Everyone else has." And it was true. From all the yelling the others had woken up. Alfred shuffled in his sleep, muttering. Arthur nudged him a bit. "Come on you git we all want to sleep long." the freshman scowled in his sleep then his eyes twitched and he slowly opened them. The American smiled and yawned, sitting up and stretching at the same time.

Alfred opened his mouth to say something then was cut off by the PA. "Good morning all of you. I don't know where you are currently, but I have a week to find you. After all the Band Room is no longer an option of escape da?" And with that the PA shut off. He had turned the power on. They could cook if they went into the cafeteria.

"Well I'm starving," the American said and the air seemed to relax around them. Antonio, Gilbert, and Matthew laughed at the predictable comment. When he noticed the lack of a certain frenchman's "honhonhonhon" laugh it registered. Francis was dead. The "Bad Touch Trio" was now the "Bad Touch Duo." Most likely it wouldn't stay that way with Alfred being a close friend to the boys. He would probably end up the third member, but it seemed wrong to think of anyone in the frenchman's place.

Arthur immediately cut off his thoughts. No he couldn't dwell on the horrid death he had witnessed. "I think it would be best to discuss our groups. Ludwig and I did some thinking and we agreed on something."

"We what is it?" Alfred asked after a long pause. Typical of the American to break the silence. This time not for the better.

"We need to be taken out of our comfort zones and away from our partners for our previous splitting up," the Brit said strongly and before anyone could interrupt he continued. "We will be more aware and less obliged to that one person and more to the entire group."

"You're crazy!" Gilbert shouted.

"No he's right," Matthew spoke up for the first time in a while. "If we are more aware an encounter is less likely to occur because we could hide before we are spotted."

Arthur nodded, "Exactly my point." Everyone looked like they wanted to say something but remained wordless. "Well since no one seems to object the groups shall be as follows: to the cafeteria will be Elizaveta, Feliciano, Antonio, Alfred, Hercales, and Gilbert; to finish the halls will be Ludwig, Roderich, Matthew, Lovino, Kiku, and myself." Gilbert and Antonio high-fived with Alfred. Then Arthur tried thinking of a way to change the group, but after struggling in silence for a few minutes he found no other way, sadly he couldn't stick himself with Alfred. It was probably for the best though he would be more focused with the task at hand.

"All right any questions?" Arthur asked. No response. "Then head out, and be quiet."

The whole group slunk out of the room quietly. They would be heading the same way for a while until Arthur's half had to turn around and start going back along the right wall.

They walked in silence for a bit, next to the person they wished to stay with, Alfred and Arthur in front of the group. Many of the guys held hands as a way of calming their nerves and keeping close. Arthur wished he could do the same, but the American was still oblivious to the Brit's feelings and the Student Council President didn't even know of the freshman swung that way.

Arthur felt uneasy and had to fight the urge to grab Alfred's hand every time their fingers brushed as they walked. Eventually the sophomore's face was bright red and he gave in gripping the other boy's hand. He refused to look at Alfred who was peering at him curiously. The American took it as a sign that he was nervous and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

Arthur then swung his head to look at Alfred. The boy looked a little uncertain, but met the green gaze and smiled. Arthur felt his heart flutter in his chest. He was loving the warmth he was receiving from the other boy's palm. His face grew bright red and he looked away, taking his hand back too and falling back a few steps. The American looked at him confused beyond belief, but kept walking, that is until he walked into the doorway with a loud thump.

They couldn't help it, everyone burst out laughing as Alfred stumbled back and shook his head to clear it. It felt so good for all of them, even Alfred laughed. They sat there until a clang sounded in the hallway. They fell absolutely silent in a second and slid quietly into the room right behind them. As the door closed Ivan walked out of the cafeteria. He looked around the hall and then dove back into his hiding place.

After an hour the group dubbed it safe to leave their hiding place. Arthur and Alfred took up point again but this time they separated by the task at hand. The Brit's group turned around after checking the last room on the left side of the hall. Arthur felt reluctant to leave Alfred's side, but then again so did everyone else.

His group scanned the hall and rooms. After a while when they started getting edgy about the silence Arthur pressed the hand that the American freshman had been holding to his chest. Upon realizing what it looked like he lowered it and they moved on. Once done they silently slipped into the choir room again and hid in one of the practice rooms. The agreed that only one person should text, but argued over who it should be. Finally the argument ended with Arthur threatened that he'd throw whoever argued out in the hallway, and that was that.

"Lovino just text Antonio," The Brit sighed.

The teen smiled after beating the others who were just as nervous as he was about their friends. The twin flipped his phone out of his pocket and started typing furiously quick. When he was done he clicked the send button, and sat there staring at the screen for a moment before nodding. "It's sent."

The group waited patiently for a reply, but after it didn't come they decided to try Feliciano. Lovino typed again and pressed send, and they waited again. While waiting they all tried texting their parents but sending always failed to them. It was as if the phone companies wanted them to die.

Arthur even tried calling 911, but after trying everyone's phone but Lovino's who everyone refused to use waiting eagerly for a reply they found that he had the only phone that worked anymore. That was curious so Arthur used the internet on his phone and read that some of the satellites for their company was down. Apparently they all had the same company besides Lovino and Feliciano. No one knew about Sadiq's phon, but it might be th same as the Italian twins and their father's defiantly was. They could send out four people to grab the phones just in case one was dead and call the police while waiting for the others.

"Guy I just got an idea," Arthur started but then there was a loud thundering of feet. It sounded like only two pairs of heavy foot fall. A few minutes after Feliciano, Elizaveta, Gilbert, Hercales, and Antonio returned all wearing burn marks. "What happened?" Arthur said his voice breaking the silence. The group sat down next to their partners and clung to them. "Where's Alfred?"

Feliciano was crying onto Ludwig's shoulder; Gilbert's mouth was seared; and Elizaveta hid her head in Roderich's chest crying. That left Hercales to tell them what happened. His deep monotoned voice started.

* * *

Alfred strode into the cafeteria first. The moment he and Feliciano were in they ran for the kitchen to get some food. The American choked down bags of potato chips while Feliciano started making a huge pot of pasta. While the two of them were flouncing about in their heaven Hercales checked the doors and windows. Gilbert and Antonio had gone in the back and started throwing eggs at each other. They threw a bag of flour all over Elizaveta who flipped out and started to beat them with a frying pan.

When Hercales got back in the kitchen it was a loud mass of chaos, apparently an egg had hit Alfred in the face because of his lack of vision he hadn't seen it coming and got him square in the nose. The egg refused to break until it hit the floor. The American cursed and tried to make out who threw it at him but eventually gave up and went to go make a burger.

The Greek went into the freezer to see if they had any fish. When the junior went in the huge freeze he soon found a door that lead outside. He went over to it slowly and cautiously opened it. The football play was met with a blast of warm, morning air. "It's open!" He shouted and slid out of the slick floored freeze and hung his head out. "The door leading outside is open!" The group cheered and Feliciano picked up his phone to tell his brother and Ludwig the good news.

Elizaveta ran towards the freezer only to be shoved to the floor and have a Greek boy land on top of her. He rolled off and pulled her to her feet. Ivan had entered via the door. "It's locked now da?"

The teens backed up to the others. Alfred and Hercales stayed in front of the others. Gilbert and Antonio were trying to slip out of the room before they were seen but that landed a acidic violet gaze upon them. The teens froze in place. Feliciano grabbed a napkin and a knife and quickly made a white flag out of it and started waving it as fast as he could. Elizaveta scooped up her frying pan again and held it in both hands ready to swing it at a moment's notice. Alfred and Hercales held their ground as the man approached. The American seemed to pale the closer Ivan got.

"Run!" Alfred squeaked. They all bolted to get out of the kitchen but with impossible speed Ivan slid in front of them, blocking the exit. He had the pot of pasta and flung the water at the teens. Gilbert, Feliciano, and Antonio got the worst of it having been in front. They cringed and cried out in pain. The Greek and American were in back and recovered first.

"Remember what Sadiq and I did earlier?" the junior asked.

"Yeah," the freshman replied.

"Wanna try it?" Hercales asked, keeping his eyes locked on Ivan.

"Y-yeah!" Alfred stuttered. He'd have to remember as best as he could what the duo did. It was a daily occurrence to watch, but he had never tried it.

With that the Greek took off, the younger one second behind. They jumped around the others as best as they could and then made their way to Ivan quickly they hopped onto the counter, got behind him and hit the back of this neck only to realize that the scarf he wore would absorb most of the impact. The moment they hit they both knew this and the Russian teacher swung around and threw his pipe at the two of them, only hitting Alfred who reacted slower than the quick-thinking Greek. As soon as American and pipe hit the ground Ivan lunged at Hercales, swinging with his fists.

A phone buzzed. Feliciano reached in his pocket to get it but was kept from texted by a Greek flying into a nearby table and sending it sliding over towards the boy's who lay on the ground. They jumped up and ran back into the kitchen to avoid getting hit by it.

The table crashed into the check-out counters and the football player bounced off of it and fell under as the table bounced back and landed over him, a leg next to his head. When he crawled out he saw the American freshman laughing and throwing eggs that Gilbert and Antonio set out behind him. The "Bad Touch Duo" ran back and forth from the kitchen to Alfred Giving him more eggs. The Boy had an amazing arm. But of course he did. The boy was American through and through and loved to play baseball.

Egg after egg slammed into the teacher's face until he picked up his pipe and swung it, shattering an egg. He proceeded to smash the rest of the eggs and remaining members of the "Bad Touch Trio" stayed in the kitchen.

Alfred started throwing insults as soon as he ran out of eggs. But when he was able to start making out the Russian teacher's features he ran. The man charged after him down A Hall.

Hercales was struggling to squeeze out from under the table with low benches. As Alfred ran away, the Hungarian girl lifted the heavy bench as best as she could and allowed the junior to slip out from under it. They soon gathered themselves enough to leave and made their way to the Choir Room to find that Alfred hadn't returned.

* * *

**A/N Time!**

**Fiery: I was going to kill Antonio but then I realize that would cause everyine to commit suicide so I just had this hapen.**

**Feli: Ve~ What's suicide.**

**Fiery: You don't even know what _that_ means?**

**Feli: Nope!**

**Fiery: Suicide is when a person kills themselves.**

**Feli: Why would we do that?**

**Fiery: Because Antonio died. Lovino loves him so he'd kill hiimself, then you'd kill yourself out of depression, then Ludwig would kill himself, then Gilbert would kill himself, then Matthew would kill himself, then Alfred would kill himself, and then Arthur would kill himself.**

**Al: Why would Arthur kill himself?**

**Lovi: *over lapping past Arthur* I do not love that tomato bastard!**

**Liza: You think Roddy and I are boring?*brandishes frying pan***

**Fiery: Mother-**

**Liza: *smashes it on Fiery's head***

**Al: Hey!*grabs her arm to stop her* You're getting blood on my jacket!**

**Liza: Take it off of her then.**

**Al: *gets jacket back* okay**

**Liza: *continues where she left off in beating Fiery to death***


	8. Chapter 8

**Fiery: Copyright - Characters/Hetalia© Creators, Story© Me. Summary- ****The Hetalians get to live through another High School AU. This time though they get to enjoy the company of a homocidal sycopath during the entirty of their Spring Break trapped in the school. USUK, Spamano, Gerita, PruCan, FranCan, Giripan, TurkeyxJapan. Yeah summary sucks.**

**Summary: heart?**

**Fiery: Nope.**

**Summary: *tear***

* * *

Chapter Eight

Alfred ran as fast as he could. He flew down the hallways. The American decided it would be best to turn while he had the chance so he turned and then ran in the opposite direction down B Hall. The Russian man stayed right behind him the whole time only slightly siding past the turn. The freshman kept gunning forwards until he reached the last hall he could turn down to get to C Hall he turned as fast as he could, but slammed into the wall and slid on the floor. Before the American could scramble to his feet a foot slammed down on his back.

"Gah!" The American cried out in pain. He started trying to squirm free, but he was getting nowhere fast. The pipe was brought down right next to his head and the freshman went still.

"Thank you," the Russian smiled down at the boy then took a swig from a new bottle of vodka. He lifted his foot and Alfred started to get up but then it was brought down on his head, slamming his chin to the floor. "Stay down da?" The man raised his foot then crouched before the boy. "Don't worry. I just want to talk."

"Doubt that," the American muttered.

"You're right to do that," The man smiled again and chugged a good portion of the vodka, "I just want to fix your mother's mistake."

"So why talk?" Alfred asked, slowly inching his hand towards the pipe.

"Because I want you to have a message sent to her," the Russian's smiled turned dreamy. "I want you to tell her that Ivan is sorry, and he loves her more than anything. You know I wish I could have been your father," he started.

Alfred got a grip on the pipe and yanked it from the other's hand and threw it away. He then jumped to his feet and started running. The boy heard the teacher roar in rage. The American didn't dare look back he kept running then turned to go into D Hall, but slid into the bathroom at the last minute and dove into a stall. The freshman winced as the door slammed open.

"Come on you little bastard shit," the man cooed and kicked the first stall open. Alfred climbed into the next stall every time one was kicked open. Soon he was low and stalls and Ivan was on the one next to his. The American slid out from under his stall as silently as he could and slid behind Ivan and out the door when the man kicked the last stall open. Mr. Braginski cursed in Russian then turned to se the door shut all the way.

Alfred took off down the hall and ran until he reached A Hall, and making sure that Ivan didn't see him as he slid into the Choir Room. The moment he was in he shut the door and faced Arthur who looked white and panicked. The Brit snapped out of the shock of having the person he was about to go out and search for pop up in his face and hugged the boy before him.

"He-hey Artie," the American panted, shocked.

"You idiot! You could have died!" The Englishman sobbed?

Alfred tried to pry Arthur off of him. "Um Artie we might want to go back to the Practice rooms." The sophomore didn't reply he just nodded and clung to the extremely confused freshman. After a couple more seconds he started guiding the Brit to a practice room. They went in the first one. No one was in there.

"Artie what's wrong? Stop crying," Alfred said, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen.

Arthur realized then what he was doing and pulled away, wiping his eyes. "N-nothing, it's just I... never mind, it's not important." The Brit could see how confused the American was, who just nodded in response. "What did you think you were doing?" Arthur asked after an awkward silence.

"I was buying time for Hercales to get out, but I kinda ran outta eggs," the American said.

"Hercales told us," the Brit said. "What happened once you ran out of here?"

"Well I ran down A Hall then B Hall the slammed into the wall when I tried getting into C Hall," Alfred started.

"How did you run into a... never mind."

"The the guy stepped on my back, nearly smashed my head in with his pipe then smashed my head in with his boot," the American picked up where he left off. "Then I managed to grab his pipe, throw it, run into a bathroom and sneak out behind him when he was going through the stalls, and came back here as fast as I could."

"Are you hurt?" Arthur asked, grabbing a hold of his chin. Alfred yelped in pain and pulled away. The American hadn't felt it before because of adrenaline, but he sure did now. The pain in his chin throbbed and stung. "Let me look at it," the Brit said and pulled the American's face close to his own. Both parties blushed at the close proximity. Before the freshman could pull away the sophomore poked his chin gently, touching only the skin. The American hissed in pain. "Well I don't think it's broken," Arthur said sitting back and letting go of Alfred's face. "It's probably just badly bruised."

Alfred sighed a bit, "Well at least I can talk."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing of not," The brit smirked.

The American pouted, "Artie-" he started, but was cut off by his step-brother coming in the room.

"Alfred you're okay!" The Canadian exclaimed quietly.

"Of course I am; I'm the hero after all!" Alfred said. The freshman was perfectly fine, better then he had been when this whole ordeal started it was probably the shock, but the boy was back to normal.

Arthur shook his head and smiled. Matthew did the same thing. Soon the group that had been with the boy filed into the room. Feliciano gave Alfred a hug as thanks. Antonio and Gilbert handed him an egg each, laughing. Elizaveta gave him a kiss which made Roderich looked disdainfully at the American. Hercales took off the football jacket he always wore and gave it to the boy. The number 50 was on the back. The American smiled widely as the Greek ruffled his hair. Alfred slipped on the jacket that was slightly big for him.

"Thanks man! But I don't really deserve this. Shouldn't you be giving it to Kiku or something?" the oblivious freshman asked.

"He didn't save me," The Greek smiled a rare smile.

"Thanks!" Alfred was like a child of four who had just received a lollipop the size of his head. Everyone else praised him. The boy looked like a martyr at the moment.

Soon the small room began to feel cramped, and they moved into the larger practice room. They carried on cheerful conversation until Lovino's stomach growled. Everyone laughed. The group decided it would go out and grab some food for later and those who hadn't eaten yet. The moment they left the room the air was tense. Alfred went point with Arthur again and Hercales and Ludwig covered the back. They made it into the cafeteria without difficulty and were able to spend the an entire two hours in there without being disturbed. Then the PA turned on.

"Alfred and friends," it called with a Russian accent making it barely distinguishable as english. "I hope you're enjoying your lunch. You better stock up on food because that's the last of it you're going to get." Then the room went dark besides the light from the huge windows and glass doors.

"Dammit," Lovino, Alfred, Arthur, Ludwig, Gilbert, and Matthew all said in unison.

"Come on guys lets go back," the Brit said quietly and with that they all snuck back into the Choir Room.

They spent an hour sitting around in silence, hopping that Ivan hadn't seen them head back in. They used Lovino's phone to call the police right when it hit 2:00.

"Hi," Arthur was the one talking this time. "We have a situation down at A'Halite High. Yup. Yes. There is a drunken, murderous, Russian, history teacher. We know of four deaths and can recount three. He has made several attempts at the lives those of us alive. Almost all attacks have been centered around one of us... No. He did nothing but attend detention. No, some of us are part of the Student Council and some of us stayed after to practice musical instruments. No they couldn't. It was the piano... Can we move on? Right. The man had admitted to causing a car accident that lead to a death in," He paused and looked at Alfred and Matthew, "What date?"

"September eleventh, two thousand one," Alfred repeated. "The radio had just said a second plane had just flown into the twin towers when..."

The Brit just stared at him in shock. The woman talking on the line caught his attention and made him quit staring. "Uh, yes I'm still here. It was when the second plane hit the twin towers. You probably got the report later though." There was a long pause. "Hang on let me give it to the survivor." He held the phone out to Alfred. He and the lady had quite a discussion, causing everyone to get bored and go into the other room where they could talk.

"There you go!" Alfred exclaimed, she probably got the right address this time. "Here I'm going to pass the phone back to the guy you were talking to originally." "I don't want to talk." He mouth to Arthur who sighed and took the phone.

"I'm back, sorry for my friend's behavior. He can be quite the idiot at times. So how soon do you think you could get a team over here, cause we're still locked inside. The only way all of us could get out has one of our friend's dead bodies in it and would like to use that route only if we have to. We have one more place to check, but not all of us could get out that way. It's the boy's locker room windows. We don't know if they are open, but we don't really care to know, if the other three can't get out the rest won't leave. Yes send people as soon as you can and see if you can contact our families. The people living are Arthur Kirkland-that's me, Alfred Jones-the boy you spoke to not too long ago, Matthew Williams-his brother so you'll only have to contact the family once, Feiciano and Lovino Vargas, Ludwig and Gilbert Beilshmidt, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Kiku Honda, Elizaveta Herdevary, Roderich Edelstein, and Hercales Karpusi. Thank you," Arthur finished his long chat with the woman and hung up. He noticed the only one left in the room was Matthew. "Do you want something Matthew?" he asked since the Canadian was staring at him a little oddly.

"Are you and Alfred... together?" the freshman asked.

"N-no!" Arthur's face flushed red. The Brit knew what would give the other student that idea. The fact that he had so openly displayed affection for Alfred, thought the boy himself either didn't see or was too dense to realize what the Student Council President meant by them.

"O-oh, well I just thought..." Matthew muttered. As if she knew what was going on Elizaveta stepped into the room and shut the door.

"Hey Arthur are you an Alfred a thing?" She asked shamelessly.

"For the second time no..." the Englishman sighed. How he wished that they were.

"Oh well you should be, you two are cute together. See?" She said holding out her phone. On it was a picture of the pair curled together sleeping.

Arthur's face flushed bright red. "Wha-why'd you take a picture?"

The Hungarian winked. "I thought you might like the pic." She looked at her phone. "You know you look better with a smile on your face." The Brit just blushed. "You know you should ask him out. I bet he'd say yes."

"What makes you think that?" Arthur asked.

"The way he let you hang on him earlier, how you held hands down the hallway, and how he let you sleep with him like that," the Canadian stated rolling his eyes. "Those aren't signs or anything."

"He was passed out when I went to sleep next to him and he didn't wake up once," The Brit murmured.

The duo stared at him in a bit of shock. That was a really bold move. "You should at least try!" Elizaveta told him cheerily.

"I'm sure Al would say yes," Matthew smiled at him.

"You're right. What do I have to loose?" The Brit asked himself more than the others then walked out of the room and got Alfred. "Hey Alfred come here a minute will you?"

"Sure thing Artie," The American stood up and went out the door. Arthur lead him into the other practice room that Elizaveta was exiting. She winked at the sophomore as she went. Arthur stopped in the center of the room his back to the freshman. He took a deep breath. "What's up?" he asked closing the door. The American spotted Matthew in the back corner of the room, and luckily Arthur didn't.

The Brit turned and faced the clueless boy and looked in the pure grey-blue eyes. "D-do you wa-want t-to go out with m-me?" he stuttered his face bright red. When Alfred didn't respond right away he lowered his head to look at the floor awaiting an answer.

Alfred looked baffled at Matthew the moment the sophomore's head dropped and his bangs shaded his face. His eyes screamed at his step-brother "Is this a joke?". The other boy cringed a bit and shook his head. The American's face relaxed and he looked at the Brit then back at his brother eyes asking "What do I say?". The Canadian mouthed "Just say yes." Then remembered that he couldn't see and nodded. Alfred mistook it as do what you think is right. He looked down at the Brit.

Arthur couldn't breath, he was going to say no! The silence was unbearable. It was driving him mad. The British boy wanted to break down then and there. But just as he was about to walk out a hand lifted his head, and he looked in the cloudless sky's that were swimming with emotions that Arthur was just short of seeing.

"Sh-sure," The American stuttered. Arthur felt joy rip through him before he realized what he was doing he had tackled the freshman with a hug. He was laying on top of the other boy and kissed him. IT took a couple seconds for him to realize what he did. The Englishman pulled back and scrambled to get off of Alfred. Elizaveta had slipped back into the room and gotten pictures, Arthur could tell.

"I-I'm s-sor-" He started, but Alfred had stood up and lightly grabbed his chin, tilting his head a bit and kissed him gently. The Brit felt like he was going to explode with joy and kissed back. He wished they could just stand there forever, but Alfred pulled back, putting his fingers to his lips.

"That was interesting," he chuckled.

"Wh-what?" Had he felt nothing? The brit worried.

"It just never felt so... perfect," The American murmured bushing and looked to the side. He looked so cute. Arthur smiled and hugged the American again. Alfred laughed a bit, wrapping his arms around Arthur. He felt so warm and the brit felt like he belonged in those arm's pressed again the broad chest. He almost forgot where they were listening to Alfred's heart beat. But sadly he was brought back to reality with his new boyfriend's-that was an odd yet welcoming thought, Alfred his boyfriend-voice, "You do know they're taking pictures right?"

Arthur pulled away a bit and looked up at the freshman's face. "What?" he looked to the side and saw Kiku and Elizaveta taking pictures as if their lives depended on it. Wait Kiku? When did he get there? Alfred laughed as the Brit flushed and took a step back.

"Aw, why'd you stop you're so cute," Elizaveta smiled holding out her phone with the picture of them sleeping together to Alfred. "Feel free to look through them," she smiled. The American flushed a bit.

"Um, Artie. When was this?" He held out the phone with the first picture still up.

"Uh, it was, er last night?" Arthur's bushy eyebrows furrowed a bit as his face turned red and he got a mix of a bashful and worried expression on his face.

The American just laughed, "Okay then." He pulled Arthur into a hug again with a squeak of protest from the Englishman and gave him another kiss.

* * *

**A/N Time!**

**Fiery: How many of you have been waiting for this I know Iggy was. To quote her "Finally the fans got their USUK.".**

**Al:*Hugs Arthur* Yays**

**Arthur: Get off me you git the scene is over.**

**Al: So?*pouts***

**Arthur: What do you mean so?**

**Al: heart?**

**Arthur: *blushes profoundly***

**Al: So cute! *kisses***

**Arthur: *Pushes off then pins on ground and starts kissing Al***

**Kiku and Liza: *taking pictures***

**Fiery: Guys! Guys! Philiphob here! *is taking pictures anyways***

**Al: So? *is unbuttoning Arthur's shirt***

**Arthur: *doing same to Alfred and then starts kissing down neck giving love bites***

**Fiery: Mother-*faints of blood loss***

**Liza: *soon faints too***

**Kiku: *keeps taking pictures* I never expected Alfred-kun to be so Uke...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fiery: Copyrights- Hetalia/Characters© Creators, Story© Me. Summary - The Hetalia characters brave through another horror fic in which Alfred is trying to be murdered by a psychopath once in love with his mother. I'm still wondering if that's china... But that's beside the point because the guy killed her before this story began. Shit spoiler. Oh well enjoy. Summary I 3 sorry for being mean. If you want to know the parings go back and read the last eight chapter's summary.**

**Summary: Cha! *holds out arms* hug?**

**Fiery: *hugs* I heart you Summary! Sorry I was an asshole I really am!**

**Summary: Is otay.**

**Fiery: Squee! You sound so cute!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Everyone left the room and went into the larger practice room again. Arthur warned Alfred to not be too affectionate when others were around before they entered the room. The moment they entered Hercales stood up.

"What's up Hercales?" the American asked when the other boy stepped forward and stood in front of them.

"Ludwig thinks we should go wait for the police at the front door," the Greek informed him.

"Why Alfred? He just got back. You're not sending him out there again," the Brit spoke fast. Why Alfred? Why him again? Why couldn't he just stay here where it's safe? What if he gets hurt? Thought ran through his head crashing together. Arthur felt his throat tighten.

"Dude calm down. I'm fine with it," the freshman smiled at the sophomore. Alfred placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Well I'm not," the Englishman scowled.

"Arthur we all agreed, their most likely to return," Ludwig said from his seat next to Feliciano who had started doodling on some of the paper he had brought with him.

"Ve~" the Italian said quietly and held up the picture to the Briton.

"Bu-" Arthur started. He looked at the picture it was one of he and Alfred. It looked a lot like the picture the Hungarian girl had in her possession, but the other freshman probably just drew it from memory. It was actually quite good.

"It's fine," The American said with a wave of his hand. "Shall we go Herc?"

The other boy looked unamused at the nickname, but nodded. As the two left Arthur and Kiku looked panicked. When the door shut Arthur felt cold. He wanted to open it and drag the American back into the room. The Brit felt desperate and he was sure Kiku was feeling the same for his protector. Then the Student Council President looked back at the picture in his hands. "C-can I keep this?" he heard his voice before he realized he was saying it.

"Ve~" the boy he was addressing replied nodding his head. Arthur sighed and sat down staring at the picture in his hands.

Alfred and Hercales ran quietly through the halls until they reached the office. The American's heart was pounding, it felt like it was going to break its way form his chest. They reached the office quickly and slid in the room. It was made of glass doors and walls, some of which were mirrors. When they arrived so did the police.

The men climbed out of the car and came up to the front door. They pulled on the handles. The American and Greek spun around to face them the freshman his head violently. The Greek put a finger to his lips. Alfred pulled out his phone and wrote a message quickly showing it to the police. It read: "Be quiet, we have no idea where the guy is. He has access to the power and he comes in here to use the PA. See if you can unlock the doors."

The men nodded. One picked up his phone and did the same thing. The message read: "We don;t have a key. Where is everyone else we heard there were twelve of you."

Alfred typed back: "We're hiding in the Choir Practice rooms."

"Is there any way in or out?" They asked.

The American stared at them with a hurt, and sad face, mouth open slightly. He closed it and swallowed. "Yes, but our friend's dead in there. His head was smashed in and... well it's brutal. I had to watch it... I don't want to have to go back out that way."

The police stared at the phone and read the word over and over until one managed to pry his eyes away and stare in disbelief at the boy. The one who held the phone had dropped it and the other picked it up to dust it off and write. "We're sorry. Is there any other way in or out?"

Alfred was about to reply when Hercales tapped his shoulder. The pair slid out of sight behind mirrors. The police stared at where the boys disappeared to then spotted something moving, a man slid into the office. He wore a pleasant grin on his face as he moved about. The teacher carried a bloodied, metal pipe.

The men staring at the door forgot to get out of sight and kept staring until Ivan noticed them. He waved. The Russian walked up to the glass and held up a phone asking. "Where did they go? I'm with them, Arthur sent me. He thought they were taking too long."

"I don't think we should be telling you..." The cop's phone read.

Alfred started backing up a bit so he wouldn't be as close to the Russian man, but he ended up stepping on his shoe lace and when he lifted the other foot and came crashing down. The America had his eyes squeezed shut and rubbed his head which had smacked the desk. He started up at Ivan who had found him in a flash. "Shit, Herc move!" He got up and started running. His Greek friend right behind.

The police started kicking the doors and slamming into them in an attempt to get them open. The boy they had been talking with was knocked over and currently trying to scramble up. His Greek friend was already out of the office when he turned around. Hercales barreled for the door but Ivan locked it and the boy just ran into the door. He started ramming it over and over. Thank god he was a football player.

Alfred was almost to his feet when Ivan kicked him in the gut sending him sprawling to the floor once more. "Gah!" he cried. Ivan grabbed his shirt collar by the back and hung him by a coat hanger that surprisingly held.

The American tried to get down, but he couldn't his feet were just off the ground. He stared helplessly at the police who were calling someone on their radios. He then looked at Hercales who was starting to get the door off of it's hinges. Before the freshman could look back to Ivan the pipe collided with his already sore stomach and he thanked the lord that it wasn't any lower.

The pipe came back and hit him again in the chest. Alfred couldn't breath and when it impacted him again he coughed up a bit of blood. It splattered on Ivan's face causing him to stop. He wiped the blood off with a finger that he stuck in his mouth. An extremely please smile spread across his lips.

"You taste quite sweet da?" He mused wiping the blood out from the corner of the boy's mouth and lapping it up. The Russian smiled sickeningly. He punched the boy in the jaw. Alfred bit his tongue in the process and tried to hide the blood that was building up in his mouth. The thought of what the man might do if he found out sickened him. There was a loud crash as Ivan punched him in the gut. Alfred coughed out the blood, and Ivan smiled he licked some of the blood off of the boy's face. "We'll pick this up in a minute."

The two cops had gotten in. Ivan growled when he saw this. The two men came for him. Ivan swung his pipe as hard as he could and enjoyed the sicking crack the man's skull made when it slammed into his. The man collapsed and his crunched skull leaked brain matter and blood rather quickly. The man was blinking at Mr. Braginski as if to ask why, but only got the pipe slamming down on his face. The man's skull was completely crushed but still more whole than Francis'. Alfred felt bile rise in his throat at the thought.

The other man was going to run, but Ivan pulled the other's gun from the dead man's pocket and fired. When he turned around Alfred was gone and the door leading into the hallway was hanging off of it's hinges. "Dammit," he scowled and went after them.

Hercales was about to lead Alfred into the nurse's office, but Ivan was too closer. The boys wouldn't be able to get away fast enough with the American going so slow. "Alfred you have to speed up," he muttered.

The American heard him and started pushing himself harder only the trip as Ivan's pipe slid under his feet. "Shit!" he cursed. Hercales stopped and was about to help him up but Alfred shook his head. "Just keep going, get help!" The Greek nodded and took off as fast as he could.

As soon as he arrived by himself Arthur started to panic. "Where is he?" the Brit went pale.

"He told me to leave him. There was no way he was going to get away like that..." The Greek trailed off, guilt flowing off of him in waves.

"Why? Why would you do that? We're all friends we have to look after each other!" the Englishman snapped.

"Why? With him gone the psychopath might leave us be. It was him he wanted wasn't?" Lovino snapped.

"Belt up! Belt the bloody, fucking hell up!" He seethed. Though it was true, if Alfred was gone-No he didn't want to think about it. Of course he finally got Alfred to be with him and the world had to go and end him. Arthur felt he was on the verge of tears.

"He told me to get help," Hercales offered.

"Then lets help him," Kiku said from behind Arthur. The Brit silently thanked the japanese boy.

"Are you sure?" the Greek asked the recently shocked boy.

"Yes, I just needed time to adjust," he smiled fondly at the Junior.

"Alright, Ludwig, you gonna come too?" the Greek asked. The German nodded.

"I'm coming too," Arthur stated firmly.

Ludwig looked nervously at him. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

The Brit nodded. "I can't fight for myself if I can manage to snag that bastard's pipe."

Hercales nodded. "He'll need all the help he can get."

"Well what are we waiting around for lets go?" Arthur asked and quietly left the room with the others following suit.

* * *

**A/N Time!**

**Fiery: I'm such and asshole to Alfred I'm sorry dude I', sorry! *crying and glomps Alfred as best as she can* I feel like an ass please don't hate me Al!**

**Al: ... Its okay... I'm really fucking glad we have so many people wanting to work with us...**

**Fiery: Of course we would who wouldn't want to work with the hero?**

**Al: *hero laugh* HAHAHA! True!**

**New Alfred Stunt Double: Fuck you!**

**Fiery: Mother-**

**NASD: *punches Fiery in the face as hard as he can***

**Ivan: Can I tatse your blood again?**

**Al: What did it taste bitter like your commie ways?**

**Ivan: Da, and I love it. Can I have some of America's blood?**

**Alfred: Yeaaaaaah no.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fiery: Copyrights- Hetalia/Characters© Creators, Story© Me. Summary - The Hetalia characters brave through another horror fic in which Alfred is trying to be murdered by a psychopath once in love with his mother. I'm still wondering if that's china... But that's beside the point because the guy killed her before this story began. Shit spoiler. Oh well enjoy. Summary I love you sorry for being mean. If you want to know the parings go back and read the last eight chapter's summary.**

**Summary: *twitches ears and tail while fluttering wings* I has a design now?**

**Fiery: Yup you do. I'll upload it to deviantArt soon.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten

Alfred grabbed the pipe to defend himself. The American sat up and crawled over to the wall to pull himself up by the siding. The moment he was on his feet there was a fist in his stomach. "Fucker!" He gasped. The freshman crumpled to the floor again.

Ivan leaned down and wiped more blood off of the boy's face a licked it. The sicko shivered, smiling eerily. While he was distracted by the blood Alfred lifted the pipe and swung it into the other man's head. It didn't have near to same effect as the other's swing. Ivan cursed and rubbed his head, taking the piped from Alfred and throwing it across the hall.

The American paled. The blood kept pooling in his mouth and he was afraid that the man would find it and start tying to make out with him to get it. It was a disgusting thought, but he wouldn't put it passed the crazy man.

Mr. Braginski had seen the blood when the boy cursed. He punched the freshman in the rips. Alfred sputtered and gasped. Realizing what he did, the American shut his mouth quickly. Ivan grabbed the boy's hair and yanked. The teen kept his mouth shut. The Russian tugged on his jaw, while holding his hair. Alfred tried to shut his mouth, but the other man was too strong. Ivan pressed their lips together and started licked the blood in his mouth.

Alfred felt like he was choking. The foreign tongue kept rubbing against his, trying to get all of the blood that it could. After the initial shock Alfred started to shove The bigger man off. He was extremely heavy and the teen wasn't making much effort. He then noticed the loosened grip on his jaw and shut his teeth firmly on the other's tongue. Ivan yelped in pain and tried to pull his tongue out of the boy's mouth. The American bit harder and then let go. Because he had been pulling so hard to get away the Russian man went sprawling backwards on the floor. Alfred climbed to his feet again. The teacher growled, touching his tongue.

Alfred started running as best as he could, before he got to far he ran straight into Arthur, knocking the Brit over. The two of them fell to the ground in a jumble of limbs. The sophomore's face turned bright red. The American just lay on him, too sore to bother with moving himself.

"A-Alfred?" the boy under said person said uncertainly. All the freshman could do was moan in pain. "Alfred are you okay?" The Brit was uncertain, he couldn't see any blood.

Hercales was the first to move. He lifted Alfred off of Arthur; Ludwig then helped. Their arms were around each other's shoulders. If it weren't for the way the American hung limply from their shoulders it could've been a picture of friends all standing together.

The Student Council President sat up and looked his boyfriend over. There was blood dripping from his face, where Arthur couldn't tell. The other boy's bangs covered his face as his head hung. That was the only place that he could tell there was injury. The Brit stood up and raised Alfred's head. His mouth was bleeding and his tongue was swollen. The boy's grey-blue eyes were only slightly open.

"What did he do to you? Why didn't he just kill you if that was all he wanted earlier?" he thought allowed.

"Sick thing about my blood tasting sweet," His voice was barely audible. "The queer make me bite my tongue and cough up blood just so he could..." The American shuddered, "have a taste."

"Wait bite your tongue to get... He... that's... fucking prat!" Arthur snapped. He pieced it together and the sick image came into his mind.

The others dragged Alfred back to the room the moment there was a loud slamming down the hall.

* * *

**A/N Time!**

**((Took me so long to update because of two hours of sleep yesterday, four cups of coffee and crashing. I still have the headache today so that's why the chapter's so short.))**

**Fiery:*cries* I'm sorry Al I'm an ass! I felt awful the whole time I wrote that.**

**Al: *twitches***

**Lily Fairy: You broke him *starts kicking and punching Fiery's glasses***

**Fiery: Mother-**

**Arthur: *clears throat and kisses Alfred***

**Al: *blinks and kisses back***

**Arthur: Better?**

**Al: Definitely.**

**Arthur: Good.**

**Fiery: You might be wondering about the fairy. Well I have a Hetalia rp now. We need a shitload of characters and as we get people I will make skins for their country! the website is _h t t p : / / d s h e t a l i a n s . p r o b o a r d s . c o m / _The DS is the initials of the town Iggy, Herc, Mattie, the commie, the other commie and I live in. There are more of us at school, but a lot aren't big rpers and some don't know a bunch about Hetalia only bits and pieces. Please join! You can look at the list to choose a country. PM me after making an account of which one you are please if you do so. We rp anything!**

_**Written over an entire WEEK later...**_

**Fiery: Mother FRUKing Christ! Why the FRUK won't it let me post any FRUKing thing? I mean what the FRUK? Yeah I say FRUK in place of fuck now because I hate it so much... that and it lets you say it in the cbox...**

**Fiery: *dies* Why fanfic why?**

**Fiery: YAYS CAN UPDATE 8D thank CryHOg for it *worships CryHOg like a god*  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fiery: Copyrights- Hetalia and Characters© Hidekaz Himaruya Story© Me. Summary - The Hetalia characters brave through another horror fic in which Alfred is trying to be murdered by a psychopath once in love with his mother. I'm still wondering if that's china... But that's beside the point because the guy killed her before this story began. Shit spoiler. Oh well enjoy. Summary I love you sorry for being mean. If you want to know the parings go back and read the last eariler chapters' summeries. **

**Summary: *Purrs***

**Fiery: Here's his design: _h t t p : / / a l f r e d f i e r y j o n e s . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / M e e t - S u m m a r y - 2 0 3 3 2 3 5 7 0_ and here's two doodles for the Summary and Author's notes _h t t p : / / a l f r e d f i e r y j o n e s . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / A u t h o r s - N o t e - D o o d l e s - 2 0 3 3 3 1 9 4 5_ It's so much fun to put in spaces XDDD "Haha! Even Santa Clause likes to get drunk!" *sigh* I love the Allies Christmas song. I'm listening to it as I write Chapter 12.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Alfred was lain in an empty practice room. The British teen he was now dating longed to stay with him, but the others' needed him at the moment. With a light blush dusting his face his kissed the American boy who lay, nearly passed out against a wall. The others had already left. Thank god or he's have some explaining to do.

Arthur stood back up and walked out of the room, shutting the door with one last glance back at the other boy. He snuck into the other occupied practice room.

"Tell me we can get out that way," Lovino was begging Heracles, clinging as if he life depended on it to the other boy's shirt.

"What way?" Arthur asked, shutting the door.

"Braginski-sama-" Kiku started but was cut off by Lovino.

"That vodka drinking bastard broke the door open!"

"I don't think it was him, he was too busy," The Greek boy mumbled something, "with Alfred. I think the cops got in themselves."

"Does it really matter who opened the door? It's open isn't it?" Roderich asked.

"It should be if the glass was broken like you said Hercales," Elizaveta's voice pipped up.

"Unless he found a way to block it," Matthew said quietly from his corner, but none seemed to hear him besides Gilbert who scowled.

"Unless the douche found a way to block it," the albino growled.

"That's what-never mind," the Canadian sighed.

The member of the Bad Touch Trio raised an eyebrow at him. "You say something Birdie?"

"No not at all," the other's voice dripped in sarcasm.

"Okay," Gilbert cocked his grin and looked back to Hercales.

Hercales nodded. "Yeah."

"I would think he would be blocking up the door as we speak," Ludwig mused.

"Ve~" Feliciano smiled and hugged the German when he sat down, sliding against the wall.

Lovino pointed a look at the Student Council officer as if to say "You touch him I cut your balls off." He sat down too and Antonio immediately glomped him. The Italian blushed, but didn't protest.

Arthur watched as Hercales sat next to Kiku. It seemed everyone was paired up. Those who weren't had died. It was an odd realization.

"Why didn't he kill Alfred?" the Brit mused allowd.

"I don't know. Probably because the sick bastard was too busy licking his face," Hercales murmured.

"What?" The Student Council President stared at him with the most neutral face he could manage. That's it that asshole was dead.

"He was beating up Alfred then licking the blood off of him," the Greek shrugged.

The images came to Arthur's mind and he felt the sudden need to strangle someone. The Brit settled for narrowing his eyes and striding out and into the room Alfred was in. One in the room he kicked a wall, succeeding in waking up the American.

"What's up Artie?" he yawned, his eyes barely open and blood shining on his teeth.

"What did he do to you?" The sophomore asked, concern shining in his eyes as he kneeled next to the other boy.

The freshman sighed and closed his eyes, shuddering. "He beat the shit outta me, hung me on a coat hanger, continued to beat me, and licked the blood from my face, then when I got down he pins me to a wall and starts," he shuddered, "licking the blood out of my mouth."

Arthur scowled. "I'm sorry."

"'snot your fault," the American ran the first two words together. The Brit roll his eyes at it.

"I let you go didn't I?"

"Not really," Alfred smiled at him.

"Whatever the case I'm sorry but we'll be getting out of here soon," and with that British student stood up and went into the other room. "Who's up for checking the locker room? I'll be heading the team." No one stood. No one wanted to. Then Kiku rose. "Thank you Kiku. Anyone else?"

Hercales stood, but Kiku shook his head at him. "You need to rest. I'l be fine." With that the other boy sat down.

Gilbert popped up. "The Awesome Me will be joining your little brigade." He didn't want to appear a coward. "So will Antonio. We don't want to let Francis down by hiding in a closet the whole time." The Sophomore slid his sly grin at the Spanish boy who stood up.

"Yeah."

"No!" Lovino snapped, jumping up.

"I have to Lovi. We'll be right back I promise," the Spaniard smiled at him. It was a sober smile which was odd for the spacey teen to wear.

The Italian twin inhaled deeply then said, "Alright, I'm coming with you then to make sure you don't kill yourself. Bastard." he muttered the last bit.

"Lovi," Antonio looked at him seriously. "You do care!" He jumped on the other boy, embracing him tightly.

"Sh-shut up Tomato Bastard!" The Italian snapped.

"Haha!" The Spaniard laughed, rubbing his cheek on the other boy's head.

"I'll go too," Matthew pipped up.

Arthur nodded. "Okay that's enough people. Lets go." The Brit left the room quietly and lead the way out into the hall. He glanced up and down it repeatability before the others came out. They walked in silence; Lovino clinging to Antonio, jumping at any sound other than their foot fall; Gilbert holding Matthew's hand out of nervousness, claiming it was to calm the other boy. Apparently Ivan was getting started on blocking the door for there was a lot of sound coming from the office. Kiku walked in the back of the group and Arthur in the front. After three minutes they had reached the locker rooms.

The doors looked welcomingly at them. The Brit slowly opened the heavy door, holding it open only slightly so they could all slide in then closing it silently. "Check the windows," He whispered quickly, not wanting to disturb th silence.

All the windows were up high and small. It looked as though Matthew who looked a little bit smaller then his brother would get stuck in them if he tried to climb out, but whilst in the sweat drenched room he shed his red and white hoodie, saying it was hot. It was hotter in there than the other rooms, the gym was probably the same. With the hoodie gone he looked just as small as Antonio.

While Arthur was holding up Kiku, since the windows were too hight to look out without a boost, thinking; a harsh whisper came from Lovino. "Guys this one's open." They had it an escape. For most of them anyways. By the looks of it Alfred, Hercales, and and Ludwig wouldn't be able to fit through it.

Arthur whipped out his phone, after letting Kiku down of course, and typed hurridly to The German mentioned previously.

**From: Arthur Kirkland**

**We have a way out through the locker room window, but you, Alfred, and Hercales won't be able to fit very well.**

Ludwig read it over again. "Feliciano, you, Roderich, and Elizaveta have to head over to the locker rooms. They need a little help." He started texting back.

the Italian nodded, "Ve~ Come on guys." He walsted out of the room as if there was no danger.

**From: Ludwig Beilshimdt**

**Hercales mentioned something about the freezer in the cafeteria being open, we could try there. If not you could get out and go for help.**

Arthur read over the message. He couldn't leave Alfred there, but what choice did they really have? He nodded and replied to the text.

**From: Arthur Kirkland**

**Okay.**

Ludwig snapped his phone shunt only to hear Feliciano and Elizaveta scream. The German dashed out of the room, followed by Hercales. They stared in horror at Ivan. The man had the other's backed into a wall. Alfred ran up behind then and stumbled to a stop.

Before he thought the American shouted. "Hey you Commie Bastard leave them alone!"

The Greek beside the German slapped the boy upside the head. "Idiot!" he hissed.

Ivan whipped around and smiled sickeningly at Alfred. "Hello boy." The freshman felt his blood turn to ice.

"Shit."

Feliciano, Elizaveta, and Roderich slipped away and ran for the locker rooms.

Ivan lunged for the boys. Alfred jumped towards the hallway that lead to the locker rooms, Hercales backwards, and Ludwig in the direction of the Cafeteria who called, "This way!"

The American didn't hear him and stumbled as quickly as he could after the other three. Ludwig didn't look back as he ran into the Cafeteria.

Hercales ducked under the Russian's large arms and bolted in the direction before him to the locker rooms. He caught up with Alfred, but refused to pass him and leave the boy alone even though Ivan was gaining on them.

"No I won't go in there!" Elizaveta's voice rang out as Feliciano stumbled into the locker room. Gilbert had already gotten out of the window and pulled Matthew out. Antonio was boosting Lovino out of the window.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked the Italian.

Lovino had paused for a second and waved at his brother, summoning him. "Liza doesn't want to come in," he said quickly then went over to his brother who finished climbing through the window. The Italian reached for his brother.

"Come on Fratello," Feliciano grabbed his hands and Antonio helped boost him out the window. With both Italian's out Gilbert stuck his head back inside and slid his arms in for the Spaniard below to grab he did.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked peering out the window as Kiku put his hands down for the Briton to stand on when ready.

"She won't come in," the Italian called to him when he stepped onto the Japanese boy's hands.

Alfred stopped in front of the door. "What are you guys waiting for?"

"She won't go in and if she won't I wont," The Austrian boy said, hugging his Hungarian girlfriend's shoulders.

"At least hid then!" The American said shoving them away from the door. "Go quickly!"

Ivan's footsteps grew closer. The asshole was walking. He believed he had the time to walk. The Greek boy shoved Alfred into the locker room.

"Alfred?" Arthur said while reaching for Antonio's outstretched arms.

The American was about to say something with Elizaveta screamed. "No!" There was a loud slam and a crunch.

"Hurry!" Hercales said running over to pick up Kiku to lift him out, forcing Arthur out of the window.

"Alfred!" Arthur called trying to get back inside. He couldn't leave Alfred there with that menace.

"Get out of the way!" the Greek boy growled.

"No, Hercales. I'm staying here with you," The Japanese boy, placed and hand on the other's shoulder.

Alfred was right behind them and watched as the Brit was struggling to climb back inside. "Arthur don't," He said, reaching up. "You'll get hurt."

Gilbert and Antonio realized what the other boy was doing and started dragging him back out. "No, Alfred I won't leave you!" They were finally together and he was being ripped away. The Brit grabbed the American's hand and held on as long as he would but the remaining "Bad Touch Trio" members soon separated them. Alfred waved and as soon as Arthur was out, jumped up and hung onto the window sill. Ivan entered as he did so. The American didn't look back as he shut the window and locked it form the inside.

* * *

**A/N Time!**

**Arthur: Alfred no!**

**Al: *hanging from window* Um I'm scared of heights...**

**Fiery: You're what four, five feet off the ground?**

**Al: Fuck you you were stuck in a tree this high off the ground.**

**Fiery: Yeah but I was like six or five. I kept yelling at my sister to help me and she said okay one minute. 45 minutes later I finally let go and crumple to the ground. I walk up to her and she's like see you got down by yourself... and she wonders why I hate her so much.**

**Al: That's great a little help.**

**Fiery: Yeah sure *stands under* Okay drop down**

**Al: *lets go and lands on Fiery***

**Fiery: Mother-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fiery: *crying* Copyrights - Hetalia and Characters© Hidekaz Himaruya Story© Me. Summary - The Hetalia characters brave through another horror fic in which Alfred is trying to be murdered by a psychopath once in love with his mother. I'm still wondering if that's china... But that's beside the point because the guy killed her before this story began. Shit spoiler. Oh well enjoy. Summary I love you sorry for being mean. If you want to know the parings go back and read the last eariler chapters' summeries.**

**Summary: Nuuu .**

**Fiery: ik ik Summary it's okay. You'll find out in a bit guys.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"Alfred!" Arthur called, clawing at the window. The American smiled back at him and let god, falling a few feet to watch as Ivan and the other two boys were already fighting. Gilbert, Matthew, and Antonio pulled him away from the window. They held him there. The other boy was a shaking mass, and Matthew wasn't much better.

Inside Kiku and Hercales were dodging blows from the psychopath's pipe. The Russian started focusing on the Japanese boy and all too soon he was backed against a wall. Hercales leaped to grab the man's arm, but was too slow to stop the blow from landing. The pipe was shoved into the Japanese boy's chest and quickly ripped out to smack the Greek who held up his arm to block the blow. It made a horrid crunching sound.

"Kiku!" He yelled, looking past the Russian. There was a hold in the boy's chest in the center of his heart. Blood poured from the boy's shirt as he slid down the wall, leaving a large smear in his wake. Alfred stared in horror from his spot by the window.

The Greek boy couldn't look away from Kiku, earning another blow from the pipe. The pain snapped him out of the trance and into rage. He dodged around the man. Ivan swung and hit the Junior in the head. It didn't knock his head clean off like the cops, it was ripped open to the bone though. When the pipe was against his head the Greek had reached up and yanked it from the man's hand. The boy stumbled back and fell against a row of lockers near the American. Hercales held the pipe out to Alfred. Lifting it higher as Alfred stared at it hesitantly. The boy took it and the Greek smiled; his eyes sliding closed.

Alfred felt as if time had slowed. The freshman faced the teacher. He felt numb, seeing only one way out. The American really didn't want to go that route, but he had to. He lunged. The teacher smiled sickeningly at him. Mr. Braginski dodged with ease. They kept going, swing, dodge; swing, dodge; swing, dodge; until the Russian found himself pinned to the sink. Alfred out of instinct lunged and jabbed him back into the mirror. He didn't have the force to stab him, only to bruise, but the man's weight broke the mirror that he slammed into. The glass fell all over him, stabbing into him and he went limp.

Alfred backed up, dropping the pipe, he had done it. As he turned to leave something shifted. The American looked over his shoulder to see the teacher gripping a piece of glass and trying to stand. The Russian managed some how and swayed back and forth as he took small, slow steps towards the boy, laughing manically. "." He backed Alfred against the door way and drove the glass into the freshman's shoulder.

"Gah!" he breathed and the teacher's smile widened. Then blood started leaking from his mouth and his pupils shrank. The Russian looked down at his chest to see the glass he had just embedded in the boy in his throat.

He looked down at Alfred. "Remember to tell her..." Ivan stopped and fell on top of the boy who shoved him off to the side. The teen felt sick and he curled up on the floor and started to weep, the entire experience catching up with him.

The other's felt their hearts leap to their throats when Heracles shouted followed by a slam. They knew that wasn't Ivan's death. They sat in silence until they heard a shattering sound. Someone else had died. Likely Kiku was dead. Was it Hercales, Alfred? Or maybe they had managed to kill the beastly teacher inside. They found it wasn't so as soon as they heard the laugh echo out of the room. Ludwig came up and met them; he had made it out through the freezer.

They heard Alfred cry out in pain and Arthur and Matthew couldn't stand it they leapt for the window and tried to claw it open only to be dragged back.

"We can go inside and help via the freezer," Ludwig spoke calmly.

The boys got up and ran inside. When they walked in thy stared in horror at the bodies. Arthur numbly strode over to Alfred's body. He was breathing and the Brit started shaking him violently.

The American opened his eyes slowly and the British teen stopped and pulled him into his arms. "You're okay!" He cried. Matthew came over too. They sat there with the other boy as he stared numbly around him.

"I'm... o...okay..." He said after a moment then laughed a bit then started full out laughing. He put a hand to his head. "I'm okay!"

"You're okay," Arthur murmured in agreement and hugged him tighter, ignoring the blood leaking onto his shirt. "Now lets go to the police station. They might want to hear about this." Arthur kissed the top of his head and stood up and offering his hand to Alfred. The American took it and the students hobbled out of the school and into the streets.

* * *

**A/N Time!**

**Fiery: Fuck It's over besides the epilogue TT-TT this fanfic was so much fun to write and it was only a chore for Chapter Ten cause then I couldn't post it so I really didn't the will too but I love this story I don want it to end but sadly it has. I hope you guys loved it as much as I did.**

**Al: It's over...**

**Arthur: Thank god! No more Alfred in danger. By the way the Stunt doubles did really well in this one.**

**Fiery: About that...**

**Al: Fuck those were the real people?**

**Arthur: What?**

**Fiery: Ehehehe...**

**Al: *punches in shoulder where he was stabbed***

**Fiery: Mother fucker!**

**-Everyone on set freeze and stares-**

**Fiery: *falls to knees after Arthur Starligh Kicks again* Mother-*faints***

**Everyone: *cheers***

**Lovi: Eat that bitch!**


	13. Epilogue

**Fiery: If you want the Summary and Copyritghs go back a chapter. It's not that hard...**

* * *

Epilogue

It was two weeks since Spring Break. The surviving teens walked numbly into school. Alfred was the only one who showed any sign of the incident with his left arm in a sling. He wore Hercales' jacket to honor the boy. He had everyday. After all without him Alfred might not be there to look the other students in the eye to be with Arthur.

The boys didn't have to make up the assignments they miss, the new principal had excused them from it. That's right new principal. The old one's boy was found in the very back of the office, a bloody mass with a bullet to the leg and one to the head.

Alfred walked to the lunch table where the rest of the survivors all sat in silence. Once Alfred sat next to Arthur the silence was broken.

"Why did you even come back?" Lovino asked. "Matthew said that you could have been excused for the next few months, you know since you-" Antonio silenced the other boy by pressing their lips together. The Italian turned as read as a tomato, but kissed back. They were officially a couple so were Gilbert and Matthew. Feliciano and Ludwig had been for a while.

The American laughed. "Why would I not want to?" he said turning and looking at Arthur, taking his hand in his own and placing a chaste kiss on his lips smiling lightly.

The Brit smiled somberly. Alfred was still hurt and it shown clear in his eyes. The Student Council President felt guilty. He came back to see him. The bell rang and they gathered their stuff heading to their first classes. When they walked into the rooms students stood up and applauded them. They didn't need that. It was horrible for them to do that.

"Stop it!" They all snapped in unison, though they were in separate rooms. That is except for Gilbert who just smiled and waved, taking his seat. Lovino's was also slightly different he added a generous "you bastards!" to the end. The classes immediately stopped.

The tardy bell rang and then announcements snapped on as usual. Except they were different. "We would like all classes to gather in the football stadium, repeat all classes gather in the football stadium."

Every student quickly gathered all their stuff and shuffled out towards the stands. Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew ended up shuffling along in the back together.

"Would you believe me if I told you they started clapping when I came in?" Alfred asked as Gilbert Feilciano and Lovino joined the procession.

"Same here," Arthur said.

"And me," Feliciano pipped. "Uh Ludwig!" he waved the German over. He soon came with Antonio.

"The Bastards clapped for me too!"

"Dammit I thought they had just realized my awesomeness."

"They clapped for all of us I think..." Matthew said quietly.

They continued to walk in silence. They were the last ones to the stands but the teachers woudln't let them up.

"Go out on the field," Mr. Valian told them.

"We'd rather not," Arthur said, holding Alfred's arm as the American tensed slightly. He wasn't ready for anything like this. The sophomore feared his boyfriend might break down if they clapped for him again.

"You rather would," the teacher shot back. "Now go."

The boys walked out onto the field. There were banners with the faces of the dead students on them in the stands, and on the opposite side was the survivors. No one sat over there. The boys face the crowd with the principal.

"As you all know these brave boys defended their lives for three days against one of our staff members. We apologize deeply for this and we'd like to honor all of you," She said slowly and loudly into a microphone.

"I was only two days, more like one and a few hours, but whatever," Arthur mumbled. Alfred was pressed against him and shaking when he realized they were clapping again. "It's okay, Alfred they just don't know. Calm down. Please calm down," the Brit whispered quickly. The American took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alfred F. Jones can you come forwards?" The principal asked. The freshman looked hesitant, but stepped forwards after a second and went over to her. He was shaking visibly. "We'd like to award you for your bravery." She pulled a medal out from a pocket and slipped it over his head, but the moment it was done there was the sound of a gun fired.

Alfred stood still and everyone stared in horror as the freshman collapsed. "Alfred!" Arthur screamed and rushed over to him. Matthew did the same the rest of the group ran out of instinct, clawing at the fence and begging to be let out. The teachers quickly opened it and the students ran. They ran and ran until they found the choir room, threw it open and huddled in the practice rooms.

Alfred stared at Arthur and touched his face gently. The American smiled warmly. Arthur held his hand to he cheek, tear streaming down his face. Blood was leaking from the side of the boy's head. Not just a little but a lot. There was a hole clean through, in one temple, out the other. Bone and brain matter were strewn across the ground. Matthew and Arthur were begging him the stay awake, the stay with them while the teachers got the students out. The principal started dragging Arthur and Matthew away from Alfred the two boy's cried out.

Arthur ripped free of her grip and lay on Alfred's chest. "I love you," he muttered, praying the other boy could hear him as another teacher came and carried him away.

Alfred lay, barely alive. Everyone was gone. He wasn't conscious. A long silver haired woman came up to him and bent down beside him. "Remember to tell her-" but before she could finish Alfred was gone.

The boy sat in pure light. His friends that had died and stepped forwards one by one, extending their hands. The American stuck out his and and his friends took his hand in their his mother came up behind him and muttered. "I'll never blame you." He smiled and started crying. Then everything faded to white.

Ten years later...

Arthur stood on the football field. The other survivors around him. The others all had their fingers twined with another's. Gilbert's with Matthews. The duo wore engagement rings now that the "pure bred" Prussian's family finally allowed it... or so he told the Canadian. Lovino and Feliciano had a conjoined wedding to make things easier financially on the Italian's widowed mother. They all sat down a like they did every year in the same spots they had stood when the shot was fired.

They sat in silence for a while then Gilbert started, "Spring Break. It was coming and we all knew Alfred couldn't wait for that last bell to ring..."

* * *

**A/N Time...**

**Fiery: I feel awful about the end, but to bring things full circle I had to do it this way and this way I wouldn't attempt to do a horrible sequel. I feel really bad bout this ending, but I really couldn't think of a happy one...**

**Arthur: *curls up and cries* Why? WHY YOU BITCH WHY? *pins against wall, sobbing* How could you? HOW COULD YOU?**

**Fiery: *looks to the side crying herself* I'm sorry I didn't want it to happen either. Go blame Belarus she's the one that shot him.**

**Arthur: *drops to his knees and lets go of Fiery, laying his face on his hands, elbows resting on his knees and feet beneath him sobbing***

**Al: Arthur are you okay?**

**Arthur: *looks up* YOU BLOODY FUCKING GIT *throws self on him* I thought that was really you!**

**Al: No way that was Fiery! We ran out of stunt doubles remember?**

**Arthur: *looks over Fiery* Then who's that**

**Fiery: That is a very good question...**

**Natalia: How about we cut her face off and find out.**

**Fiery: Hows bout we don't?**

**Natalia: YOU KILLED BROTHER *lunges***

**Fiery: Mother-**


End file.
